Only a Girl's Honeymoon Madness
by lanceXstorm5
Summary: MUST READ "Only a Girl Out of this World" FIRST. Krystal and Light are getting married! After that it's time for a cruise, but their three friends are determined to turn the place upside down; All for money and their new fanclub. "T" for good reason
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Krystal or anything else that belongs to some other company. Everything else, including the plot however, is mine.**

**Author's Note****: Ah. It feels exhilarating to be back writing in the hot seat. First of all, I want to once again thank everyone who made "Only a Girl Out of this World" into the near impossible success it became. For those people, it isn't much at the moment, but I put everyone who reviewed for it in my honors section. That section will later be moved to my personal website. Again, this "midquel" or the sequel wouldn't have been possible without you guys. Before moving on, I must warn you that there is some nudity and I didn't take that decision lightly. There is only one scene in this small story with SOME nudity for a short amount of time. After doing some research on how far others have pushed the T-rating and still kept it, I've decided that it won't really hurt the story's rating. Especially after some of the T-rated stories I've seen. While this small story goes on, I will also collect data to help with making the sequel but we'll save that for next time. And one last thing before I begin; when this story is over I will reveal my real name. My first name only though. R&R and enjoy the beginning of the hilarity.**

**Dedicated to the "Sound Man"**

* * *

**Prologue**

With his arms stretching, he woke up with a big yawn and got out of his sleeping bag. The young man trudged over to his bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. No matter how he looked at it, he still looked the same as he did earlier that year. But so many things had changed, he was still trying to get used to the shock that still lingered within mind. He was a loser, with no life and having almost nothing to live for. The only consistent thing that was present in his life was his agony and suffering. Then the boy turned to his bed and looked upon the sleeping form of what changed his life in so many ways. He turned to the mirror and looked again at his reflection. He smiled; it was still a foreign feeling for him. His once rare smiles were becoming more and more frequent. "mmm…taste…just like chocolate."

He turned to what mumbled that tired expression and laughed a little. "Talking about chocolate lips in our sleep now, are we." All of the changes that occurred months ago had nothing on what was going to be happening in the next three days. He, Light Kindely, age 19, was going to be married soon. He was soon to be married to the unworldly beautiful Krystal Cerinia…under the cover that it was a good will marriage to help bring our two civilizations together. Still, that didn't change the fact that what they had for each other was real. She loved him. Even though he always felt that he didn't deserve her, she loved him anyway. It was almost seemed a long and beautiful dream, but he walked over to her and ran his fingers through her blue hair and it reminded him that this was no dream. Not any more, at any rate. He kissed her forehead and put his lips next to her ear. "I'll see you down stairs."

He wasn't really expecting an answer but he got one anyway. "Do me a favor and leave me a couple of the pancakes and eggs, okay." He nodded and turned to go downstairs with a towel in hand. That was something to be expected of her, her nose always knew what was going to be on the menu. While he showered and got dressed in the regular bathroom, Krystal did the same in Light's private bathroom.

That was another thing about him she loved, he respected her in every other way. He was loving, loyal, meek and a safe person. As she showered, a sinister smiled plastered itself over her face. She was going to enjoy turning the good little obedient boy into a wild lion come their wedding night. Two months was the normal engagement period for Cerinia but if it wasn't for keeping her people's traditions alive, she would have made him marry and mate with her much sooner. A sad smile replaced her sinister expression. "Mother, Father,…brother. I promise to save you all…some how." She already had a plan formulating in her mind but she was afraid that it won't be for many years until her plan blossomed to life.

Light finished with his shower, put his clothes on, and went to the dinner table to find his parents already there with their food in front of them. Light took his place at the table and his mother hand him his plate. The table was unusually too quiet; his parents seemed to have a weird smile on their faces. Sarah sat down Krystal's plate and returned to her seat quietly. Light could feel it…something was definitely wrong here. Krystal came out of Light's room and when she entered the kitchen, she sensed the same feeling that Light was feeling. From her and Light's side of the table, she could see parents smiling with their eyes closed. She took her seat beside her betrothed and sat down to eat her breakfast before school could start but the strange gleeful smile on her in-laws-to-be disturbed her slightly. "So…," Light and Krystal's perked at this and their eye's looked in Tim's direction. "…Where are my grandchildren," Light's father said with a smirk. Light and Krystal almost spat out their food, they knew something like this was about to happen.

"Father, I already told you, we're not married yet. Plus, I'm not too sure we can even have children." Krystal began to think to herself about how Light is going to react when he'd come to find out that she could get pregnant with his children. There had often been times over the past two months that she wanted to tell him what she wished for, but she decided it was best not to ruin the surprise.

Light's father and mother laughed a little, and Sarah added onto her husband's comment. "Well it won't be for very much longer for the two of you to find out. Oh I can't wait to be a grandmother; it'll be like being a young mother again."

Light's father added onto that saying, "Except this time, there is more spoiling involved." Light and Krystal wanted to hide under the table from embarrassment. The four heard a car horn just then from outside and the two teens couldn't have been happier to see their ride to school.

Krystal grabbed her back pack with Light following suit, "Oh sorry, looks like it's time for school, thanks again for a wonderful breakfast."

The two inched their way to the door and Light looked out the window. "I hate this part," he groaned. Krystal took a small glance outside and gave an exasperated nod in agreement. "Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad."

"See you later Son," said his father nonchalantly.

"Goodbye sweetums." She came over and straightened the twos clothes slightly and she gave each a kiss on their foreheads. She took a look outside and turned to Krystal. "It looks like it's going to be a hard day today."

Krystal was forced to agree with that. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Well don't worry about it, besides…," Light's mother started to tear up. "…Soon, the two of you will be married and well on your way to beginning a new life together. I'm sorry, it's just a beautiful thought and it's going to be really hard on me to let you two go."

Light's father decided to voice his thoughts on the matter. "Not me, I want my grandchildren as soon as possible." Light didn't think his face could turn any redder than it already was, but it did.

Sarah then embraced Krystal in a motherly hug, "Listen dear, I already think of you as a daughter to me but I know that your real mother and father would be so proud of you." Krystal gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you. Believe me when I say my parents won't miss a thing, not if I have anything to say about it. I asked the guys to make a video record of everything from the wedding to the end of the honeymoon." Light still didn't think that was a good idea but he trusted Krystal's judgment. Then they heard an aggravating amount of horn honking.

An irritated Krystal began to yell back, "WE'RE COMING ALREADY!!!" The two started turning away from his parents and said 'Bye' in unison and opened the door.

What met the two was a mountain of flashing lights and the two tried their best to make their way through the ever present crowd of journalists and they eventually made their way to the black Neon that had been impatiently waiting for the two behind the crowd of annoyance. The journalists kept asking question after question, mostly regarding the hugely anticipated "good will" marriage that was creeping up on them. "What in the world were you two doing? You both know I DON'T like to be around huge crowds. There are too many witnesses around in case I decided I wanted to kill someone."

"I'm _glad_ to see you as well, Insect," Krystal said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. Light and Krystal got in the back seats and Light said, "Good day Nat, Alex. Where is Chris at?"

Alex turned to them from the front passenger seat with an answer, "He called last night and said his dad was taking him to school today. He said something about a big project for physics."

"Figures, he's always busy with some complicated project of his," grumbled Nat as he pulled away from the 'celebrities' house. "And speaking of rides, WHY DON'T YOU ALL GET A LICENSE ALREADY!"

Krystal put on her best innocent smile and turned towards Nat, "Because you're so good at driving for the rest of us."

"What ever." Nat decided it was best to stand down from this point since he didn't want to see any physical hostility…most of which, that would be directed at him.

Light tried to use this chance to redirect the conversation away from a violent stand off. "So Alex, What are you guys doing about our video record?"

"Well, we went out and bought 8 mini-DV's; one for the wedding and the other seven are for each individual day of the honeymoon." Light nodded in approval.

Eventually, they arrived at the school's front door where even more journalists were waiting but that honestly wasn't what surprised them the most. The four parked in the student parking and they stepped out to see one of the strangest structures they had ever seen. It almost wasn't surprising to them when they saw Chris standing next to it. Light stepped up to his long time friend and asked the question that was burning inside of them. "Chris…What is this?"

"It's my transportation device for that rubber ball up there." Light looked up a few feet to find a red rubber ball at the top of the comical looking device. There were funnels, slides, trigger devices, string elevators; the list went on and on.

"Well that I can figure out, but my question is why does it have to look so overly complicated and have tons of different devices attached to it?"

"It doesn't have to be, I wanted it to be," he said with a smirk.

"…Sorry I asked."Krystal ran up to Light and grabbed his arm hurriedly.

"Come on Light, we got to go, quickly." She didn't even wait for him to give an answer before she started dragging him inside the school building. While Light and the others conversed and stared at Chris' contraption, she was being swamped by questions from those persistent pests. Those questions ranged from how long until they were finally going to get to see her parents, to the question on whether or not it was possible for the two of them to be able to procreate. To all of their questions, she just responded by saying "No comment." They had also asked what she hoped her honeymoon would be like. She honestly didn't know but, unbeknownst to her, it was bound to be an experience she won't ever be able to forget…whether she or Light wants to or not.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Well, it's a much longer prologue than with my previous project, and I hope you all liked it alright. Remember, fun times are ahead so don't expect any sad parts in this one as this mini story is based on one of Light and Krystal's most treasured, happiest and funniest times of their life together. So Read and Review. Suggestions are acceptable as well.**


	2. Preparation and Risky Deals

**Author's Note****: I know I was supposed to conduct a data collection this time but that is going to have to wait until next time. The reason for this because of one of the reviews I got recently, actually it's no more a review than a statement that I should stop writing my stories. The 'reviewer' in question, wasn't even a real flamer. The kid said it himself in the review that he didn't even read my story and said no one would ever read my kind of stories. This message is not to rally people up against him, but its here as a message to any unfair and unjust person out there. I will not allow the ignorant words of a 16 year old, or anyone else, to ruin what many people hold dear. I want everyone to know that I do accept flames, but that review wasn't one since the story wasn't even read and judged fairly. So I don't want anyone sending him hate mail or anything of the sort as I've already taken care of the situation in a civil manor.**

**To KryzKrn K.****: Now that my defiant statement is up, it's back to business. And no, I didn't copy your better days (I know your just joking btw). I honestly wanted to fix this into my other story but I felt that it wouldn't mix well with the overall tone of the story so I had to make it separate. It's probably better that way.**

**To Everyone Else****: Thank you for your support. Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Preparation and Risky Deals**

After Krystal had dragged Light inside to get away from the reporters, the two took a moment to enjoy the fact that they were finally alone again…as alone as they can be with a bunch of other students staring at the two. They both noticed the people's stares, and said people quickly looked away. The students at Oak Wood High were rather accepting of Krystal, especially a large quantity of the male student body. What the student's weren't entirely accepting of was the fact that Light was happy. No one else was more unhappy about his relationship to Krystal more so than Brad Hemmingway and his small gang of goons. In a way it was like Light's newfound happiness had completely disrupted the social order of the school. Krystal's eyes locked with Brad's in a glaring contest, of which she won. Brad didn't even look at his gang while he ordered them, "Let's get out of here." He and his group left with a visible glare, but their facial expressions showed their defeat.

Krystal turned back to Light and chuckled, "There's nothing for you to worry about him."

"I know, thanks Krystal." They locked eyes and there was no glare or malice between the two. Some of the girls who were staring couldn't help themselves but smile at the scene. The boys however had a variety of envious looks running through their faces. One boy was chewing on his hat while watching what was before him. Krystal saw all of the boy's reactions and decided to show them something that will never happen to them. Because of the direction he was looking, Light didn't see the boy's faces. He was a little caught off guard when Krystal grabbed his face and forced him into a hot and passionate kiss. The envy around the room was almost tangible.

She broke it off and a stunned Light looked at her with wide eyed curiosity; she usually wasn't that rough on his lips. Normally she would kiss him softly as if to slowly enjoy his 'chocolate lips.' This kiss was more like their second, it was hungry, ravenous, but MUCH shorter and he could actually breathe when it was done. "What was that for?"

She gave him an innocent smile, "Nothing, just wanted everyone to know that you belong to me and I belong to you." They both started to burst into laughter while most of the people around them left to their classes and left the couple alone. Their laughing moment was ruined however.

"Hey Princess, Bulby, what's with all the laughs?" Krystal's left eye twitched for a moment, but she overcame the urge to cause pain and opted to clench her fist tightly.

"What now Bug?" The venom in her voice was a visible warning to Nat, but it was quickly ignored.

"Chris needs some help bringing in his monstrosity, and classes start in 13 minutes so we got to hurry." Krystal sighed for a moment before taking Light's hand in hers and started walking.

"Okay, lets just get it done quickly. I don't want to be late for my biology class," she said in an exhausted expression. The entire group went outside and helped Chris bring in his project piece by agonizing piece into the commons area. They finished bringing in the pieces, said their goodbyes and left to their individual classes. Light, Krystal, and Alex shared the same first period, which they barely made it to their seats in time. The biology room had tables that were meant for two people each. Light and Alex sat at a table together because they were each other's partner for lab projects. Krystal sat nearest to Light at the table next to theirs. Krystal's partner and new friend was a younger blond girl named Kayla and, wouldn't you believe it, she was Chris' new girlfriend.

Mr. Curds, the Biology teacher closed the door signaling that class had officially started and went to his table to retrieve a stack of papers. "Well everyone, the results are in and, once again, the curve has been set at 100%." Almost the entire class groaned at that bit of discouraging news. He then started calling out names and handed each of them their test back. For the majority of the class, disappointed faces came and some of the recipients would go sit in their seat and let their head fall onto the hard surface. Light and Alex got theirs and opened their folded papers at the same time.

Alex took a look at his paper and a relieved face appeared. Satisfied with his work, Alex turned to Light. "So…what does yours say?"

Light looked at it, but he didn't exactly like the result. It was alright, but it just wasn't what he was aiming for. "You first."

"A-," replied the younger. "And…?"

"B-," said Light with a disappointed smirk. This almost always happens whenever he feels confidant after taking a test. It never ends the way he wanted it.

Alex gave the guy a pat on the back. "Tough luck, maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe." 'Maybe' was the keyword to the whole test situation. Then something caught both of their ears, and the ears of their classmates.

"Congratulations Miss Cerinia," said Mr. Curds while he handed her the test paper. "You are top dog once again." He said it with a smile.

"Vulpine," she corrected.

"Of course."

Light sighed, "Why can't I get scores like yours."

"You'll get better eventually Light, trust me." She was very good at reassuring the young man but his constant mediocre scores didn't really help to encourage him.

"I know but look at you. You've only been in school for two months but you quickly excelled at everything so far." It was the truth; she had an 'A+' in every one of her classes. She studied about as much as Light, perhaps a little more, but she always did so much better than him. Light believed that part of the reason for her constant excellence was because of the fact that she was a computer program in their world had something to do with it. Again, he only believed it to be a part of the reason; Krystal was just inherently smart and knowledge was just came to her, thankfully, not in the same way or mind set as Chris.

"If you honestly believe you need some help Light, don't hesitate to ask. I mean, it's not like we live under the same roof," Krystal smiled through her own sarcasm. Light gave a quiet smile and nodded.

When their first 4 classes had finally come to a close, they each went straight to the cafeteria to receive their almost inedible gruel. When Light had told Krystal that school was like a prison, she didn't really understand how much it was actually like to one. The food was what convinced her that he was right. Krystal looked at her soy burger, baked fries, and small puddle of peaches in regretful dismay. When she had asked the administrators of the education board to not give her special treatment, she should have made sure to not include the food within that statement. Not only was it not a good tasting meal in general, but it was too little of an amount for anyone to consume. "Why do they give us such a thing?" She pushed her plate away from her. "It's almost like they want us to starve."

Light drank his chocolate milk much and finished it quicker than he would have wanted, "Tell me about it."

Naturally, Light was sitting next to Krystal, and she was sitting next to Nat. Across from Nat was Alex, and Chris and Kayla came walking up to them hand in hand, and sat down in front of Light and Krystal. "So Kayla, how did the exam go?" Krystal had noticed recently that Kayla had been having some problems with her algebra 2 class.

"I guess it went okay but I want you to take a look at this radical equation for me. These just aren't easy to do." Krystal looked between Chris and Kayla and began to ask.

"But isn't Chris helping you with it."

"He tries, but every time he starts explaining I just get lost," she complained while opening her notebook to said equation. Before she could look at it, Chris interrupted her.

"It's easy; it isn't hard to do at all."

"No offense babe, but I'm not going out with you for your teaching abilities. Your 'hard' and my 'hard' are two separate definitions." While the two lightly bickered among themselves, Krystal lowered her eyes to see the equation and it looked to Light, Nat, and Alex that she was analyzing it in her head, which only served to help Light have more faith in his theory.

"You're actually pretty close. Here, I'll show you what you did right and go from there." Kayla pushed herself across the table a little so that she was a little closer to her temporary instructor. While Krystal explained the problem to Kayla, Light and the others stayed quiet so as not to interrupt Krystal. "Do you get it now?"

"Yes I do, thank you so much." After Kayla said that, she gave Chris a light elbow into his ribs.

"What was that for?" The jab didn't really hurt him at all, but he made a mock hurtful expression with a smirk plastered on his face.

"For not being simple, what else?" Krystal and Light laughed at the display. The two were so different, but you couldn't really imagine them not being together. They were different but they really cared for each other; they sort of resembled Light and Krystal in a way. But there was one major difference between the two couples, and it was Nat who remembered it just now.

"Okay, enough with the flirting. Does everyone have their tickets ready?" The entire group nodded and turned to Krystal and Light. What with all of the fun they had been having chatting, they had all nearly forgotten about the big day that was coming upon them. "Good, guess you're all not complete losers."

Kayla decided to ignore the comment and turned back to Krystal, "So what church is the wedding being held at?" Light decided it was his turn to say something since he could barely get a word in anywhere else in this conversation.

"It's being held at the Washington National Cathedral. The place is just utterly huge. I'll send you the directions by e-mail later on tonight, will that be alright?" The young girl nodded and started to take out a notebook.

"Okay, let's go over everything real fast. Who is going to be the ring bearer and the flower girl?"

"Light's little cousin, Carly is going to be the flower girl. She is such a sweetie, so she'll do a good job." Krystal had met a few of Light's relatives about a week or two after their two month engagement was announced. But when it came to Light's little cousins, none of them stole her heart more so than sweet, little Carly. Meeting her made Krystal fully convinced that she was right to wish to be able to have his children. In a way it was like her maternal instincts woke up a little.

After Krystal finished her sentence, Nat took over from there. "And my little brother Benny is going to be the ring bearer." Kayla wrote it down in her notebook, and move on to the next question.

"Okay, so who are the maid of honor and the best man?"

At hearing that question, Light and Krystal became very hesitant to speak. Krystal stayed quiet but Light finally began to answer. "Well…we decided that you should be the maid of honor but…"

Light was more hesitant to talk about it since his fiancé was right next to him, but Krystal began to finish what he started, "…the best man is…" She stopped and looked to her right.

A smug and victorious smile appeared on the face of the one she was looking at. "Me," said Nat. "I beat Chris and Alex in a three way coin toss, so screw you and booyah." Krystal could definitely feel a headache beginning to wash over her as Nat started to do a victory dance with only his head moving back and forth. Somehow she knew that he being in such a position was going to spell nothing but trouble for her and her nerves. Kayla gave her an apologetic expression at that.

Alex, who had been quietly consuming his lunch, finally spoke. "So what's with all of the questions?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you, I'm in journalism and I needed to get a great scoop. And what better scoop is there than the marriage of one of our own from Earth and a beautiful alien princess from Cerinia." The group hadn't told the girl of Krystal's true origin, and they decided it was best to keep it that way. Every once in a while, someone will come up to her and ask if she was THE Krystal from Starfox Adventures. Most of the time, she'll just smile at them and say that they have the wrong person. Even though she was technically saying 'no' to them, her eyes told them 'yes, but keep it a secret.' And they did…for the most part. Someone may blab about whom and what Krystal really is, but they were quickly written off as crazy by the general public. It was amazing how little most adults knew of video games, and that was Krystal's advantage.

Alex then looked in Kayla's direction. "Well you won't have to worry too much about getting a scoop; we're going to be filming the whole event so I'll make sure to give you copies of the videos and you can edit them however you want."

"Thanks Alex, "she nodded and said. Kayla went back to asking Krystal questions about the wedding and all of the different people who were going to be there. Everyone from the President to the old sea captain Leonidas was going to be there. Krystal's creator, Chris Stamper, and Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto was coming. Light and his uncle had both been sharing video chats with both of them ever since Krystal revealed herself to world. The whole situation was explained to them and they said that they both would be willing to keep Krystal's secret. They both agreed mostly, for Krystal's safety and well being, but also because they wanted to see what she was going to do for Earth's future. For some reason though, Allistor had called Light and told him he wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding. He did say he would at least be at the cruise.

While they were going over that sort of stuff, Nat noticed something from all of the way over at the other end of the lunch room. He then got up and started putting his back pack over his shoulders and he put his hand on the table. "Hey guys, Alex and I have go. We have a bit of business to take care of together before class starts."

Alex gave a look that showed he had no idea what Nat was talking about. "What do you mean we have…" Nat started to tap his pointing and middle finger on the table's surface and Alex quickly figured out what Nat was actually trying to say. "…Oh right, sorry I forgot about it. We really do have to go guys, see you." Alex got up, got his stuff together, and began to follow Nat out of the cafeteria. The rest of the people at the table said their goodbyes and, with the exception of Chris, figured the way those two left to be rather odd.

"Didn't that seem odd to the rest of you," Krystal asked. They all shrugged and Light spoke while he did as well.

"I'll admit that it does seem to be a little weird for them but I don't think it's anything to actually be worried about. Why do you ask?" Krystal turned her gaze to the spot on the table Nat started tapping.

"I'm not entirely sure but…a cold chill went up my spine just now."

Away from the group that was left at the table, the two that left went outside of the cafeteria and walked towards the vending machines down the hall. When Nat and Alex reached their destination, before them stood three boys who were a year or two their junior. One was tall and lanky with black hair spiked upward; another was about medium sized with a large stomach and curly red hair; and the third was a blond who was shorter than Light but easily had a higher social status. That is of course before Krystal showed up and turned things upside down. Nat stepped forward while Alex stayed a bit behind him and he addressed the three in order from tallest to smallest. "Well, if it isn't Leo, chuck, and Nickel. To what do I owe this honor?" Nat was being very sarcastic because he knew very well what they wanted.

Leo just rolled his eyes at Nat's ploy. "Cut the crap, you know exactly why we're here. We may not be able to go to that cruise but we all know you can get the best shots."

"Alright, alright, calm down and give me a minute." Alex handed a notepad to Nat and he took a look at what they had called and said they wanted recently. "Okay, that is 20 pictures. When, we get back, it'll be 1 dollar for regular pictures of her and 20 bucks for pictures of her in a bikini."

Chuck thought that was an outrage, "Hey! Where did you learn economics, you're a total rip-off artist!"

Nat put on a mockup of a hurt expression on his face. "How hurtful…" He then put an innocent smile on his face. "…yet appropriate. I don't lower my prices for anyone, considering how rare it might be to get a chance to take these pictures." The three kids before him begrudgingly accepted his terms and he pulled out a pencil from his pocket. "So, are there any changes you would like to make before our little business exchange ends?"

Nickel was next. "Actually, there was one little thing we would also like."

Nat had a bored expression as he got ready to jot something new down. "Oh, and what's that?"

"We would like you to get each of us, 1 picture each, of Krystal…naked!" Nat stopped his pencil from jotting down anything at hearing that. "Well now…that would be a little different."

"What you're trying to say is that you can't get the shot. Is that it?" Nat didn't do anything at first but then his pencil started to make some marks.

"Oh, I'll get it alright, but it won't be cheap."

"How much?"

"200 bucks…each," he said with a cool grin.

"200," they all exclaimed in unison.

"That's just too much," said a stunned Chuck.

"Like I said, I don't lower my prices for anyone. The price is 200, the reason for it being so, is because I have to consider possible hospital charges that may befall me in the process of getting you little perverts your fantasy sex photos. 200…take it or leave it." The three looked at him incredulously but their faces showed that they were defeated and couldn't do a thing about being swindled.

"Deal," they said together. And Nat and Alex walked away from them.

While walking, Alex had been looking at Nat like he was insane. "Do you have any idea what your doing? If Krystal finds out about this, she won't send you to the hospital; she'll send you to your grave."

Nat shrugged, "I had a good run."

"No really, why are you doing this?"

"Do you remember that fan club that I said I'd start?"

Alex stopped walking, and Nat did the same and finally turned in his friend's direction. "No way! That crazy plan of yours is actually in motion?"

"Yep. Chris's cousin interns at a T-shirt factory, and I know someone who makes styled mugs and nick knacks…for the right price."

"And how exactly do you plan on making that much money? 600 and something dollars is good but it's not enough to start a well oiled machine like that."

"Simple. We get that picture, make as many copies as possible, give the three perverts back there a copy for the 600, and sell the rest for thousands."

"And how do you intend to sell them all that fast for that much?"

Nat gave a toothy grin. "Where else do you sell useless junk that other people would pay a fortune for?"

Alex took a second to think about what he meant by that but it soon became clear to him and he smiled right back. "Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

Nat nodded his head in affirmation. "You bet."

The two turned back to face the direction they were walking in and said in unison, "Ebay!" And they started walking towards their next class.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Well, there you go. How far do you all think will go to be rich? You're going to have to wait and find out later. I can give you one surprise before leaving though. I consider all of my faithful reviewers to be my friends so I've decided to reveal my true name to you all. To reintroduce myself, my name is Thomas. I just found out that my summer vacation starts at the end of April and lasts until the beginning of September. That will leave me with more time to write and shorter update times for all of you. See you guys later. The next chapter is called "A Fired Up Rehearsal." **


	3. A Fiery Rehearsal

**Author's Note****: Hello, my friends. Sorry I'm late with this one. Like I said a while back, I planned on doing some data collecting for the upcoming sequel and here it is. I would like to ask you what kind of game universes should be introduced. All suggestions will be considered but I'll make the final decisions depending on whether or not it would flow with the story or not.**

**To Krys****: Sorry I haven't been reading much of Krisis lately; I've been sort of addicted to a new game I recently called Latale. I'll try to get to Krisis as soon as I can.**

**To Mobius3****: I'm waiting.**

**To Everyone****: Please enjoy, and Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Fiery Rehearsal**

Upon arrival from school, Light and Krystal walked into their house to see several bags of luggage waiting to be taken to the car. Light looked at the multi-colored bags for a second before calling out, "Mom, did you pack our bags as well?" His mother walked around the corner with an indigo bag and set it down with the others.

"I just finished with Krystal's bag. She's a busy girl what with the paparazzi, but you however should take care of your own bag. You're not quite as busy as her after all."

Light gave a sigh, "Thank you, Mother. Where's Dad?"

"Behind you." Light and Krystal jumped at hearing that behind them. Krystal was especially startled, considering she had much better hearing than any of them. It was the carpet and those darn shoes of his. For some reason, absolutely no noise was made when he walked. Not even a whisper. Light's father was an interesting one; a very calculating person in her opinion. "Good afternoon to you too," he said with an amused smile.

"Where did you come from Mr. Kind…, I mean…Father?" When Krystal had been introduced to Light's parents, she kept calling them Mr. and Mrs. Kindely. After a short while of this, Light's parents decided that it was enough, so they asked her to call them Mother and Father. Krystal still had some problems making sure to remember that, but she was getting better.

"I was just outside taking a walk. Speaking of which, I got a call from our wedding planner. She told me all of the suits and dresses have arrived at the church, and they finished decorating it for the ceremony as well. From the looks of it, everything is going according to schedule." Light's father had been helping the planner with everything, and it seemed that he had taken full control of everything. Light always knew his father to be the kind of person who plans things out coolly and delicately. Sometimes he was just too laid back and at other times he was very busy. Truly, Tim was a complicated person. Even Krystal couldn't read him that well, and she was psychic.

Sarah nodded and started to walk off into the kitchen to pull out a turkey dinner out of the oven. "Okay, now that business is finished, it's time for dinner." The four took their seats at the table and Sarah turned to Light. "Would you say grace, dear?" Light nodded and closed his eyes.

"Father, we pray that you would bless this meal and the impending marriage. We pray this in Jesus' name, amen." It didn't take long for Krystal to find that the same deity worshipped in Cerinia was the same one in this one. It did make sense though if she thought about it. She guessed that because her creator in this world was from the protestant nation of England, that characteristic was passed on to her world. This was definitely something for her to remember. This little bit of information might just become very useful in the future.

When the meal was finished, Light and Krystal excused themselves from the table and headed toward their room. As they went in, Krystal turned her voice in Light's direction. "I'm going to get into the shower for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm gonna send Kayla the directions to the church."

"Why, we're all going to be on the same jet?" She had the door to the bathroom open as she asked.

"I know, but when we get to the airport, they're renting a different vehicle. So they'll need directions just in case they get lost in the traffic. I can only imagine the traffic that's going to be there." Krystal cringed at the thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…It's OUR wedding."

"That's right; the next couple of days are bound to be hectic." They both sighed in unison and went on to do what they said they were going to do. Krystal came out once she was finished and found Light packing his things in a white luggage bag.

"Hey Light, what do you think about Nat?" Light stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing in particular, but Nat has been acting strangely for a little while now. Personally, I think the insect is planning something." Light shrugged and continued stuffing his bag.

"If you're that worried about it, why don't you just read his mind?"

"I like to make it a habit of not invading the privacy of my friends and family, even if it may have something to do with me. Besides, I'm rather afraid of what I may see in that perverted head of his." Krystal got into Light's bed and started to pull the covers up on top of her.

Light moved over to the bed and sat down beside her and started to gently rub her back. "Don't worry about it. You might just be over thinking things. Stress can do that to a person, especially if you have a wedding coming up."

Krystal thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Yeah, you're probably right. I think I'm just a little nervous over the whole marriage thing. Back on Cerinia, I became eligible for marriage three years ago. Ever since that day, my father often tried to find a suitor for me. Put simply, none of them were my taste at all. There were some that were alright but I didn't hold any romantic feelings for them, then there were the suitors that I didn't like. My memory is a little fuzzy, but I think I remember throwing one of them out of my window for trying to grope me." Light gave a slight cringe at the thought, he honestly hoped he would never have to actually see that side her. "And after that, my father gave up and told me that I can decide who I wanted to marry. Frankly, I'm sort of glad that I lost my home world." Light's attention was hers completely now. All she ever really talks about is how she wanted to save her world, so why would she be glad it disappeared?

"Why is that? I thought you wanted to save your family?" She stared into his eyes and smiled.

"I do, but if it never would have happened, I never would have met you." You would think this comment would have made him happy, but it brought along some guilt.

"You know Krystal, if I never would have brought you out of your own universe, you would have met a guy named Fox. I got through the entire game and…well…you quickly fell for him." Krystal gave him a thoughtful expression when she saw him frown. "To be honest, I don't really think I deserve you at all." Light's gaze came to see the mini disk that changed his life. "Sometimes, I feel like I kidnapped and stole you away from the one who truly deserves you. I just don't believe I'm wort…" Before he could finish what he was saying, Krystal lunged herself at him and fiercely claimed his lips. She caught Light with his mouth open and didn't waste time deepening the smothering kiss. After a while, she pulled herself off of him and they both started to pant for oxygen. When Light felt that he could breathe again, he stared up to see serious and resolute eyes looking into his from above.

"Tell me Light, did you feel anything at all in that kiss." He continued staring at her, but he did manage to nod. "I'm glad for that, because in that kiss is ALL of my love. I don't care if I was 'supposed' to be with this Fox, I love YOU! I don't regret my choice, and you shouldn't either. So don't you EVER say that you don't deserve me again! You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and you've made me happier than you could ever know. I can hardly wait until that priest says 'you may kiss the bride.' So know this Light Kindely; when I walk up the aisle to that alter, know that my love is for only you. In fact, I make that a vow." Light had some tears of love forming in his eyes and a soft smile adorned his face.

"Thank you Krystal, I just love you so much." He took his hands and he cupped her face. "And I vow to you that no matter what, I will always love you." He slowly pulled her down into a sweet and gentle kiss. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and went to bed early anticipating good things to happen soon.

Once morning finally came, the whole family woke up and put their luggage into the car. After checking a few things and making sure that they locked the house up, they drove off to the airport. When they arrived, they found everyone that was supposed to be there, was there. The large group of people walked along until they found Allistor's jet, with his assistant standing by the open hatch doors wearing a black suit. "Good morning, Miss Cerinia."

"Good morning to you too Samuel, but don't get used to calling me 'Miss Cerinia' anymore," She said while moving past him and through the open door way. Samuel nodded with a toothy grin.

"Whatever you say, 'Mrs. Kindely'." Krystal turned her head back to him with a beaming smile.

"You got that right."The large group of people got settled into their seats and conversed with each other, as the jet took them to their destination.

At around noon, the jet finally arrived in Washington DC. Samuel parked the jet in a garage he reserved for the week, and the whole group walked out to find several rented vans waiting for them. "Here you go folks," Samuel handed everyone the keys to their vehicles and got into a passenger seat inside one of the vans. As they rode the distance to the church for the fitting and the rehearsal, Krystal kept her eyes glued to the window. The sights were amazing; the place was definitely deserving of being called the nations capital. When the vans rolled into the parking lot of the building, she gasped and tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall. Light wasn't very sure what was wrong with her so he asked, "Um…Krystal, are you alright?"

She started to smile goofily, "Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel." Light smiled and looked at the church building. It really was the biggest church he had ever seen. For them and the world, this was going to be where the event of the century was going to take place.

The people in the vehicles exited and went into the church and as soon as Light and Krystal entered the building, they were swarmed by the planning party. All of the males and females, who had a position in the wedding ceremony, including the bride and groom, were immediately taken to the dressing rooms. Once he was wearing his light blue tuxedo, Light looked at himself in the mirror and was just entirely impressed at how well his father paid attention to sizes. Light looked himself over and he suddenly started to get the premarital jitters, and the wedding wasn't until tomorrow. "So, what are you thinking Bulby?" Light turned around to see his three friends in matching dark blue tuxes.

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little nervous, that's all."

"Light, take the advice of your oldest friend…," Chris began to say. "…right now, we're just doing a rehearsal but once tomorrow comes and you're about to really get married, revel in the ecstatic feeling that befalls you. It'll mean that you love her and are marrying her for the right reasons." Light gave a look that said his appreciation for him.

"Thanks guys." Alex came around and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about it too much. Besides, the three of us got your back for tomorrow."

"Thanks, you have no idea how glad I am for that."

"At any rate Bulby, we got to go take our positions for the rehearsal."

"Okay, see you guys then." The guys left one by one through the changing room door and Nat was the last at the door. He turned around and silently mouthed '5 minutes' while pointing at his watch. Light nodded, and Nat closed the door.

Once Nat walked through those doors, he looked at Chris and Alex. "I'm sure glad you guys said we got his back tomorrow. Come on, it's time to put plan "A" into action. The other two smiled and walked beside him to where they were supposed to be.

Those 5 minutes passed and everyone was in position. The priest stood in front of the alter with Light, Nat and the others beside him. The groomsmen in Light's party consisted of Chris, Alex, his cousin Liddle, Chris' brother Ricky and a friend of Alex's by the name of Sheldon. Unlike Light, Liddle was the ladies man of the family and he never feared getting close to a girl. Ricky was like Chris, except with wilder hair and a much more laid back personality. And Sheldon was a pretty okay guy; he was even pretty low on the social ladder as well, but not quite as low as Light was. To be honest, the real reason he decided to be part of the wedding ceemony was to be close to one of Krystal's bridesmaids. A girl Krystal became friends with in Chemistry class named Jenny.

The bridesmaids who were there waiting for the future bride to show up were made up of Light's cousin, Ellene, Nat's sisters, Stacy, Jessica, and Ashley, and the last was Sheldon's crush. Light often sat with his cousins Liddle and Ellene during holiday family dinners, who would often give him advice on trying to hook a girl. None of their advice actually helped him but at least they meant well. Since Nat's little brother Benny was designated the ring bearer and himself the best man, his little sisters begged for Krystal to let them be the bridesmaids, which she accepted. And Jenny was a smart and pretty girl. She also knew Sheldon had a thing for her but she kept treating him only as a friend, she didn't quite know how much he cared for her.

So the entire party was there, and soon the bride also showed herself. Light took one look at her and his mouth just wouldn't close. The dress his mother chose for her to wear looked absolutely stunning on her. It wasn't time for the actual wedding until the next day, but Light almost wished he could marry her at that instant.

She came up to where Light was standing and they finally began the rehearsal. The priest went over the vows and everything until they finally got to the part Nat had been waiting for…the candle lighting ceremony. The priest began to start explaining the simple procedure to Krystal and Light, "Now, when both of you take the candles, you need to walk up to this one in the middle of the floor here and simply light it with both of yours at the same time. Understood?" The two nodded, and they were handed a candle each. On the inside, Nat had a devious smile on his mental face. "Alright, give it a try." The priest stepped aside and the two started to step up to the larger candle. That's when Nat made his move. With the slight movement of his foot, Nat put his in front of Light's as the boy began to move. Light wasn't exactly sure what happened, but all he knew was that he was going down. Before Light could blink, the candle in his hand flew straight in Krystal's direction. When the candle landed, Krystal instantly knew she was in a bad position. She looked down to find the hem of her dress quickly catching a flame. It was bad enough that her dress was on fire, if that fire reached her fur…

She may have to take off all of her clothes!

Nat just stood there with his hand in his pocket and a small spy camera ready and waiting for the million dollar shot while the rest of the party had panicked looks on their faces. Nat waited patiently for a few seconds…until a super cooled white steam shot at her dress. Nat grimaced and turned to see the priest with a fire extinguisher, and it looked like it was pulled from behind the pulpit. 'Darn it! Who knew the priest kept a fire extinguisher there.' Krystal turned to the priest with a very relieved expression, "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. With all of the candles in this church, I always keep one of these close to me. Well, I think that will be enough for now. There is some other stuff as well but it'll all go swell. Now go someplace and rest up, the two of you will need it for tomorrow."

"But what about my dress, it's ruined."

"There's nothing to worry about," said Light's father. "I made sure to keep duplicates of the dresses and tuxes in reserve. You will get a new dress tomorrow. It'll be the same kind and size as this one as well."

Krystal turned to him with an open mouth of astonishment. "Is there nothing you can't plan ahead for?" Tim just on another amused look. "Well in that case, I guess it's time to go to the hotel." And they started to file out of the building. And Light ran up to be beside her.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm just so…"

"Calm down, it wasn't your fault. You just had a slight trip; it's nothing to worry about. You heard your father, everything's well."

Light became relaxed now. He was so afraid that she was mad at him for what happened. "Thanks."

Krystal suddenly stopped. "Light, could you go on ahead? There's something I need to take care of." Light raised his eyebrow at her but nodded anyway before leaving her alone. Almost as soon as he was gone, a grave and death promising gaze adorned her image and her eyes shifted to where she saw Nat was coming from. When he tried to walk past her, she grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further.

He looked at her nervously, "What is it?"

"Tell me _insect_; when you tripped Light…did you AIM that candle at me," she gave him a death glare. 'Oh no…I'm busted!' That's what he was thinking right before she punched him to the ground and started to stomp on him mercilessly while yelling, "I'M GOING TO SQUISH YOU LIKE THE PESKY LITTLE BUG YOU ARE!!!" She didn't kill him…but you'd be amazed at what a person could live through.

* * *

**Authors Note****: Well, there you have it. Everything is set, and Nat's first plan was botched. I hope you guys like surprises, because by the time the next chapter comes out, I will put up a really cool profile picture of myself. And not only that, how would you guys like to see pictures of the REAL Nat, Chris, and Alex. That's right; you're going to see the ones who inspired the funny characters in my series. And in case none of you noticed, there was a lot of alluding and referencing in this chapter. Can you guess who my Jenny and Sheldon are based off of? When my sequel is done and over with, that will be my cue to leave the Starfox archive for a while. And these two have something to do with it. And most, if not all of my alluding, is going to play an important role in the sequel. That's all for announcements, the next chapter is called Unity. Have a happy Easter guys! **


	4. Unity

**Author's Note: Forgive me for the long wait. I had to do some final wrap-ups with a couple of my classes. I still have two more classes left, but my summer begins at the end of Thursday this week. That will obviously leave more time. So here is the long awaited chapter that everyone, including myself, wanted.**

**To Star Fox Runner: I don't remember if I already sent you a message about this already, but just to be sure. Yes, I believe shadow would go great with the story. Considering his attitude, and for the fact that he actually has a VERY loose connection to Starfox, (I'm not going to reveal what that connection is though. Believe me, there is a loose connection but if neither you nor anybody else can figure out how then I will reveal that at the right time.) there is definitely something I can do with him. **

**To WraithX2: I'm not sure which the grammatically right way to do it is. To be honest, I think both are acceptable ways but I'm not sure. I guess I'm just going to have to pay more attention to my reading and find out that way.**

**To everyone else: R&R and enjoy the WEDDING!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Unity**

The door to Light's limousine opened up to reveal an excruciating sight. "Umm…what happened to you?" The one standing before him was dirty mess. Besides the head, there was dirt all over his suit. And it looked like there were some bruises on his arms and legs. Nat got inside the vehicle and turned to him with a weary look.

"Let's just say I got hit by a blue roller coaster." The dark haired guy sat down but not without feeling the pain that was rushing through his back. "Let's just go find a hotel already. I need a long, hot bath." Light only gave the sarcastic guy beside him a look that asked, 'What did you do to make Krystal mad this time?' Just as Nat was finally settling in his seat, Alex, Chris and Krystal came inside and took their seats. Krystal took hers right next to Light and he whispered into her ear as she sat down, "What did he do this time?"

Krystal put on her innocent smile and said, "Nothing life threatening this time…to him that is." Light didn't know what was going on, but he decided that it was best to leave it there. That's when Light's parents got in the luxury vehicle.

"Hey Dad, where are we staying for the night?"

"No needs to worry, I already have a good hotel booked. It's almost time for the parties to begin." Light gave his father a look that showed his confusion.

"Parties? What parties, no one ever said anything about parties."

Krystal was as equally confused as Light was. "There was absolutely no discussions about any parties!"

Alex cleared his throat to get the two's attention. "They are your surprise bachelor parties."

"Bachelor parties?" Krystal looked to Light's mother for an explanation.

"They're supposed to commemorate your last day of being single. The girls will all be in one room having fun, and the boys will get themselves a room to celebrate. When we get to the hotel, we'll immediately begin." Sarah looked at her son and future daughter–in-law and said, "Once we go inside our rooms, the next time you two see each other will be right next to each other at the alter."It almost felt like it was a dream for Light and Krystal. They were going to be wedded in less than a day's time.

The current group of couple, who were accompanying the bride and groom, spent their ride talking and joking to each other. When the limo pulled up to the hotel, they were just simply shocked at the size of it. The hotel seemed to have been the size of a castle. Light's father really went all out on the whole wedding ordeal. The group stepped out of the vehicle and their driver drove off elsewhere. "So why is everyone standing around," Chris asked. Everyone immediately got the stars out of their eyes and went inside to sign in.

The clerks at the desk, one man and one woman, looked up from where they were sitting and made a mad rush to the party of people before them. "Good evening," said the man. "I'm going to assume that you are the rest of the bridal party, aren't you." The gang looked at them with a sort of 'duh' expression. Who else on that planet were about to have the wedding of the millennia to an actual alien, albeit, an inter-dimensional alien? The group ignored the ecstatic blunder made by the clerks and just nodded modestly.

The woman started speaking now. "Then allow us to show you to your rooms." From there, the group was separated. The guys went with the man, and Krystal and Sarah went with the woman. As the girls approached their room, the woman turned and handed a key card to Sarah. "Enjoy your stay." She left then, leaving the two to open their door. The opened door revealed a fully furnished condo with everything from a big screen TV, to the multiple bed rooms. As they entered the door way, they saw that the rest of the girls were already inside. The girls came up to Krystal, each grabbing some spot of her body, and started to pull her to where they wanted her.

Over on the other side of the hotel, the boys had reached the room the male clerk had reserved for their group. He handed Tim a key card and said his official welcome, then left the guys to go inside their room for the night. Light opened to see that they also had a very nice condo, but they also saw that one person was missing. Light looked around and asked, "Where's Ricky?"

"I'm behind you," a soft husky voce called out to them. Light jumped; where as, his father's composure didn't change. The two moved aside and let guy through, and found that he was carrying a black box with him. He set the box next to his cousin and Sheldon, and made an announcement of sorts to the world, so to speak. "Halo for all!"

Nat went over and found a seat on the soft sofa. "Please get that thing set up quickly; I have some inner rage here that needs to be released." Nat really wanted to vent for his failed attempt to get the shot at the church.

While, Ricky set up the X-Box and their Halo profiles, Light went and stood next to Sheldon. "Hey Shell," Light said as a greeting.

"Hey. Sorry about that little mishap at the church." Light thought back to what had happened earlier that day at the rehearsal and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how it happened. Honestly, the boy was just paying the attention needed to get his flame to light the bigger one with Krystal's.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what happened. I think I just misjudged the height of the step."

Sheldon nodded with a thoughtful expression, "That was probably the case. You were nervous, even though it was just a rehearsal, and made a simple mistake. Even if that mistake almost led to disastrous ending, I wouldn't take it to heart." Once he finished speaking; they heard a knock at their door.

Light's cousin got up and went to the door, looking through the small eye glass before opening the door. "Pizza's here," he announced. Liddle paid the delivery boy and got the pizza's, to place them on the dining room table. Ricky finished setting up his machine and started to pull out the soft drinks from their fridge. It looked like the guys had been there for a bit longer than Light had thought, of course, they did leave the rehearsal about ten or fifteen minutes before them. Everyone got their drinks and Nat started to clap his hand on the table top to get everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone has a drink, I would like to propose a toast." The small group raised their glasses a bit and let Nat continue. "To our dearest nerd, Bulby." Light was somewhat put off by that. "May you have happiness in all of your life from here on out with the one you love most in this world…" He paused so that everyone could bring their drinks to their mouth and take a sip. He smiled and started to continue as soon as some of their drinks entered their mouths. "…especially when that love is willingly in bed with you!" The entire group very nearly spat out their drinks, except for Light who did in fact spat his out, in either laughter or, in Light's case, embarrassment. Nat gave a bit of a victorious smile and said, "Cheers." He took a drink, got a few slices of pizza, and went over to the big screen to get ready to play a few rounds of Halo. Put simply, he was proud of himself, in his own sick and twisted fashion.

Alex got his food and went to sit next to Nat. "Well, I guess it's time I get blown up with grenades again."

Chris made a malicious grin as he sat down to play with his profile, "Oh it won't be grenades, I'm just going to smack your head around with the plasma pistol." Light just stood there as everyone, including his father, sat around the big screen to either watch or play. 'These guys are my friends and family. Closer than brothers,' he thought to himself with a smile.

"Hey Bulby, we're letting you have fist dibs with us. It certainly doesn't mean we're going to be easy on you though. We need to smack around the groom a bit before his future wife gets the chance."

Light gave a small competitive smile. "You're on."

Light sat down and got the controller as Nat set the match settings. "Okay, it will be 50 point match, and all of us against Bulby." After he said that, the match was in its countdown and Light was looking at him and with an expression that said, 'What did you just say?'

Back in the girl's room, the group of females were all asking what qualities she liked about Light. "Well, he's kind, gentle, and…"

"Oh, come on Krystal," groaned Jenny. "Enough with the clichés please. Tell us about some of the unique qualities that attract you the most." Krystal thought about different things for a moment, before deciding on a few items.

"Actually, he can be very protective of me. I know that if I ever get in some big trouble or in a dangerous situation, he'll come to my side and save me. He's done it before while I was in hiding, and I know he'd do it again. In a world that believes chivalry is dead, I've seen for myself that he upholds morals even when he doesn't have too. In fact, on our little journey to get back in contact with my people, he was willing to give up his happiness for me so that I could be happy with my family. Right when I was already on my way back to my ship, is the moment he decided to confess how he truly felt about me." Even though some of that was a lie, which Krystal absolutely detested; the important parts were the honest to God truth.

As corny as the story was, the girls stilled awed at the thought. Kayla stopped her awing and turned to Krystal, "You know what, Light is sort of a romantic and tragic hero."

Krystal eyed her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Just think about it for a moment. Try and imagine the inner battle and turmoil he had to have been experiencing. Even though he knew it would kill him on the inside, he still wanted nothing more than your happiness with your family. But in the end, you decided that he was worth a life on Earth. Truly, a sad and beautiful story of true romance." Krystal took what her friend said to heart. Light was indeed willing to give to give up everything, even his heart, so she could have her dream come true. Light was something else alright.

Nat's sister, Stacy, who Krystal surprisingly became good friends with in a short amount of time, wanted to get her question in. "Hey Krystal, what do you find to be the sexiest thing about Light." Krystal didn't need to really think about that one. Light's mother was also very interested about what Krystal thought of her son in that way. A bit of a sensual smile appeared on Krystal's face.

"Well, I think his modesty is the sexiest thing about him."

Ellene and the rest of the girls thought that was an odd answer, but she was the only one to voice their confusion. "His modesty? Why do you say that's sexy?"

"Because, it makes playing with him so much fun. I remember one night where I went out and came back to find him already asleep in his sleeping bag. As a little joke, I stripped to my underwear and got in it with him. His reaction when he woke up was priceless." The girls, and Light's mother, laughed like the giggling girls they were. They ate some food and laughed together until it was time for bed. As Krystal tried to fall asleep, she couldn't help but feel anxious about the coming day. "Soon Light. Very soon," she said to the darkness.

The hours that came after the morning Sun arose, were a blur to Light and Krystal. They didn't see each other at all that morning, as was tradition, but the two of them were thinking the same exact thing. 'I can't believe it's finally happening.' The two of them were looking into their mirrors at the same time in their separate rooms, more nervous than ever before in their entire life. Light was looking at his reflection for the first time since the last time he looked into this same mirror. In ten minutes, he would be standing next to Krystal at the alter for real this time. He made a mental note to not screw this up this time, even though he didn't know it wasn't really his fault. His Dad walked in at that moment, and went to stand next to his son. "Nervous?"

Light grimaced, "Only a whole lot. It's just so nerve wracking."

His father turned to look at him and smiled. "You know son, I remember when I was in your shoes. I couldn't believe I was marrying the woman of my dreams. But don't worry so much, just remember one thing when you're up there. I remembered it, and it helped me in my marriage. There's no reason for it to not work for you as well."

"And what is it you want me to remember?" Tim went behind him and put his hands on each of his son's shoulders and they looked at their mirrored image together. "Remember that she chose you over anyone else in the entire multi-verse." Light nodded, still facing his reflection. His father took his hands off of him and began to leave while saying, "And remember to get busy as soon as you can. A future grandfather can only wait so long to spoil his grandchildren rotten."

Light moaned and turned around, "I've already told you, I can't get her pregnant, it's impossible."

Tim opened the door and looked at Light once more while standing in the doorway, "Not really; miracles happen everyday. You were a miracle child as well if you don't recall, so don't count children out just yet." And then he closed the door and left Light to contemplate everything his father said to him.

In Krystal's room, instead of looking at her reflection, she was now sitting down in a chair, wearing her backup dress, doing some breathing exercises to clear her nerves. Then she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, not knowing who was coming in. She didn't really care who came in, so long as she got a little bit of comfort. That is what Sarah came into the room to do. "Are you feeling well dear?"

Krystal gave her an exasperated smile, "A little I suppose. I mean, it's not like I've been married before. To be honest, I really just wish my parents were here to witness it." Light's mother nodded in sympathy.

"I understand how you feel. But look at the bright side, if all goes well in the end, you'll get them back. I promise you that no matter what happens, Light, Tim, and I will always be with you." Krystal's eyes glistened with her tears of gratefulness.

"Thanks. You have no idea how relieved this makes me."

"Then, in that case, it looks like I've done my job. Well then, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Light's mother left and Krystal stood up and took one last breath before leaving the room as well to get into her position.

At about 3 o' clock, Light was standing in front of the priest and looked out into the crowd. If he wasn't nervous before, he sure was now. The president and his family were sitting up front between his secret service detail, and sitting next to some of those agents were his parents. There were celebrities like Arnold Schwarzenegger, Johnny Depp and Jennifer Love Hewitt. Almost all of Light's extended family had showed up. Chris Stamper, Alex's aunt Lindsey, Leonidas, Samuel, Shigeru Miyamoto, and many of Nintendo's personel were present. Even though they weren't allowed inside, thankfully, there were broadcasters from all around the world just outside the church doors. Light was more than nervous now, he was downright scared. Before he even realized it, the music started, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Light watched as Nat, the best man, and Kayla, the maid of honor, walk down the aisle hand in hand with little Benny in tow.

"Hey Nat," Kayla whispered through her plastered on smile as he lead her up front.

"Yes?" He also spoke through a fake smile.

"I hate you."

"Good." The two separated, to both of their relief, and went to get into their positions with Benny standing next to his big brother. Light laughed silently to himself at the short episode. That broke the ice for him a little. Then the whole wedding party came out in pairs. Chris with Ellene, Liddle with Stacy, Alex with Ashley, Sheldon with Jenny, and Ricky with Jessica. Once they were in their places, the wedding song started up and Light focused all of his attention to what was before him. Light's little cousin, Carly, started to spread the flower petals and moved out of the way. Light saw Krystal way at the end of the aisle and the two's eyes' met each other. All of the worries and fears the two of them were having, melted away in an instant. Light realized his father was right; there was nothing to actually be afraid about. The two were in love, and that took away the pressure for the both of them.

Soon, Krystal was standing next to Light holding her bouquet, as the priest stepped up when the music ended to begin the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to stand before God, and unite these two people in holy matrimony." From that point on, Light and Krystal weren't really able to pay attention to what was being, by the priest and the few people who did a small speech. They just stared into each other's eyes' and saw the love that filled them. Eventually, Light was broken from his reverie by the priest saying, "Light, repeat after me." The boy straightened himself up and got really serious about this. "I, Light Kindely, take Krystal Cerinia to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Light Kindely, take Krystal Cerinia to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"To have and to hold for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health, until death do us part." The priest turned to Krystal asked her to repeat after him, which she did with the biggest smile on her face.

Once she finished saying her vows, the priest directed his attention to the crowded pews. "If anyone has an objection to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Krystal's eyes narrowed at that line. If anyone so much as thinks about raising their hand, and she'll know if anyone does, they'll be wishing for a quick death when she was through with them. Thankfully no one did, so the priest continued. "Now take these candles, that represent yourselves, and light the third together. Two flames unite and become one." Light and Krystal took their flames and, without any mishaps this time, they lit the big red candle together. The flame they made, looked to have been slightly bigger than any one he had seen yet. "Do you have the rings?" Light turned to Benny, and the little boy handed him the rings. Light and Krystal took their turns in placing a ring on the other's finger, and turned back to the one before them. "Then by the power invested to me, by God and the District of Columbia, I hereby pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Light pulled up Krystal's veil and, unlike many of their others, shared a kiss with her that was sweeter than a single one thus far.

In between the immense amount of clapping, cheering, and music that erupted, Krystal spoke in a soft voice that almost couldn't be heard by him. "I love you Light Kindely."

"And I love you Mrs. Kindely."

* * *

**Author's Note: IT HAS FINALLY HAPPENED!!! Light and Krystal are now officially married. Stay tuned, because they will consummate their newfound marriage next. Nat and the gang are also up to their old antics, what is their next plan? I have some awesome everybody. I GOT A NEW LAPTOP COMPUTER!!! Now I can write wherever and whenever I want, bringing you all faster updates! Oh, and there is a problem on my website with the picture gallery page so your going to have to wait a little while for those. The next chapter is called The Problems with Being One. **


	5. The Problems with Being One

**Author's Note****: Hello all. I bet you all thought something were going to ruin Light and Krystal's big moment, didn't you. Sometimes nothing bad happening is a surprise. Personally, I'm not big on clichés like those. This is also the first document done using my new laptop/tablet hybrid PC, I only paid two hundred for it. This chapter is the one, and only one, that depicts slight nudity. It'll only last for about a minute though, depending on how fast you can read. Oh, and keep the suggestions coming, they can be really helpful for coming up with story ideas for the sequel. As a final thought, I want you all to give it up for my new beta-reader, KryzKrn.**

**To Yamagata****: I couldn't find those songs you suggested, but I have thought about what kind of opening it would have if it were an anime. I believe the first verse of the Jonas Bro's song infatuation fits "Out of this World" perfectly. As for the ending, I don't know…perhaps something soft and sad.**

**To everyone else****: Read, Review, and enjoy this hilarious episode.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Problems with Being One**

Light and Krystal exited the church doors with the closing music echoing out behind them from the confined church. Once they were in the public's sight, the bombardment of flashes from the various journalists and broadcasters from all over the world nearly blinded both of them. Light shielded his eyes and looked through the slits created between his fingers past the flashing lights to see the limo his father had said would be there. "Let's get out of here, quickly." Light grabbed Krystal's hand and led her through the teaming crowd to their haven on wheels.

The two got in and Light slammed the door shut, the reporters outside still flashing their lights at the tinted windows. Krystal glanced at the driver and shouted, "GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" The driver didn't need to be told twice; he slowly got through the tightly knit crowd and then sped off when there was finally a gap in the road, leaving the people behind to see a 'Just Married' sign on the back. The two turned their heads to look out the window. When they were a good distance away from the irritating reporters Light and Krystal sighed. Krystal suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably, "Well, now that's a relief."

"You're telling me." The familiar voice sounded from the driver. It wasn't anyone they've talked to for a while, but it was a greatly missed one at that.

"Uncle! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Light's uncle turned to reveal the one that had been disguised as a chauffer.

Krystal was also equally glad to see the other fatherly like face again. "How are you doing Allistor? I thought you said you couldn't come to the wedding?" Allistor faced the road again and gave a smile that they could barely see in the rear view mirror because of how far they were sitting in the back.

"That's right, I couldn't. I had some business with an institution that I was working with that I had to take care of, but I got out early. But hey, guess what? At least I get to spend some time with you on the cruise. Although, it's only going to be a few days I'm afraid."

"Wait a second Uncle. What do you mean by a few days?" Light thought this cruise was supposed to a round trip.

"According to what Leonidas told me, this honeymoon cruise of yours is a round trip with one stop in between." This was another thing that Light and Krystal didn't know about. It was a bad habit of Light's father; he tended not to reveal the specifics to everyone if he thought they weren't important enough.

"So why are you getting off at the halfway point…and where is it for that matter?"

"The institution I'm working at has an interest in the Konossos ruins and they want me to head an excavation there. After reuniting you and Krystal, I went to my employers and told them about the secret room 'I discovered' on a private venture." Light and Krystal only wondered if Allistor's employers knew that it was his nephew who was, formerly, engaged to the famous alien visitor. In the back of their minds something didn't make sense, but they both silently didn't want to press the matter. Today was the long awaited day for the both of them; it was their special day. "We have arrived." The newly weds were shocked to see how fast they had arrived to the D.C. docks. Allistor got out and opened their door like a real chauffer while saying, "Welcome to the beginning of a new life you two."

Light stepped out of the vehicle and helped his wife out. Their jaws opened and wouldn't close, no matter how much they wanted to stop looking like gaping fish. The size of Leonidas' new ship was much greater, and more beautiful, than the one from two months ago. It was a steel blue color with some streaks that resembles white marble. Leonidas obviously modeled the color scheme after Krystal's fur. "It's…Amazing." Krystal's jade eyes marveled at the beauty of the luxurious cruise ship. This is supposed to be its maiden voyage. The three were broken out of their thoughts of awe by the rising volume of engines sputtering and cutting off.

Several limousines arrived on the scene, with more coming from the distance. Out of the limos that were already there, Light's parents, relatives and the whole wedding party appeared. "Finally! I thought we'd never catch up to you Bulby." Light and Krystal looked at each other with an eyebrow raised on each of their faces. Just how _fast_ was Allistor driving, and how come they didn't notice. They turned to look at Allistor, who began to get a nervous smile and started sweating on his brow.

"What? I had to beat traffic, unless you wanted to get stuck in rush hour." They turned away from him and saw Leonidas walk up to them.

"Do you two like the ship?" Krystal looked back toward the modern marvel and turned back to the old ship captain.

"It's absolutely beautiful."

"You were its inspiration, my dear. So how about a small tour of the place before the reception starts." The entire group eagerly agreed to his offer. For Nat, however, he just wanted the chance to survey the place and come up with as many good plans as possible to get the money shots of Krystal. While the current party took their unofficial tour, the rest of the wedding guests gathered together in the dining room and sat down to wait for dinner. Leonidas ended the tour by heading to the entrance of the dining room where everyone was already seated. "Well, that's everything. Are you all ready for dinner? Whether you are or not, it doesn't matter to me. I'm going in; I'm hungry." The Captain went in and everyone else followed closely. Most, if not all, of them were starving to death. As they entered the dining hall, Light's parents went to sit at a table that was closest to the wedding party's. The light's in the area was dimmed and candles flickered on the individual tables. Light and Krystal took their seats at the head of the main table. On Light's side of the table sat all the males and on Krystal's side sat all the females.

Once everyone was settled in, Light's father stood up and rose for the whole room to see. "Today we saw the beginning of a new era. The day where man and alien unite to help forge a new path for all sentient beings. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that these two love each other more than anyone I have ever known. Well, everyone except maybe Sarah and I." The crowd laughed while most of the wedding party just rolled their eyes.

"That joke was too cliché," commented Jenny to Kayla. The other girl silently nodded and went back to listening to Tim's speech.

"I want to use this opportunity to give my son and daughter-in-law this age old piece of advice. Remember that you will always have the other to look after you from this day onward." Light and Krystal nodded with smiles of understanding. "And so, cheers, to both of our worlds and your future." Everyone else in the room raised their glass to the sky, said 'cheers' in unison, and took a gulp of fine wine.

Light's mother stood up after her husband sat down and continued where he left off. "Now, it is time for the bouquet toss. Will all unmarried women please come up to the main table?" About 30 girls came up to be where they were supposed to be, and stood ready to catch Krystal's bouquet. Krystal got up out of her seat, and walked over to where Sarah wanted her to stand. Light's mother had already explained what to do on the way to D.C., so she sat back down next to Tim to let Krystal do the rest. Krystal turned around while closing her eyes, took a breath, and tossed the flowers over her head. Immediately dozens of greedy hands started thrusting into the air to claim the prize. The bouquet landed on one of the guests head and fell into Jenny's hands.

"Yes, yes, I got it!" She started jumping up and down, and pumping her fists into the air. All of the girls sat down along with one beaming Jennifer Woken, and then Light's father stood up again.

"Now that the bouquet is tossed, it is time to toss the garter."

Nat started snickering, "This ought to be interesting." Without another word from Light's father, the unmarried guys in the room walked to the same place the girls had been standing. Light's father dragged his chair over and motioned for Krystal to have a seat. Light didn't need to be told what to do for this part; he's seen it at weddings he'd been to in the past. The young man walked over to where Krystal was now sitting and got down to his knees with a slight blush on his face. That's when Tim signaled for the DJ to start the music. Light pulled up his brides dress a bit, as the crowd was giving them cheers and whistles, and he stuck his head in a little to see the garter. He bit down on it with his teeth, and slowly pulled it down her thigh. Soon, it was off her leg completely, and Light couldn't have been more relieved. His red face clearly showed he didn't like doing that in front of an insane amount of people. He got up with the garter in hand, turned around, and flung it backwards at the crowd of guys. The garter landed right at Sheldon's feet. He picked it up, closed his fist on it, and thrust the fist into the air.

Everyone, but the bride and groom, went to sit back down in their seats. Then the DJ turned on his microphone to speak. "And now, ladies and gentleman, we will begin serving refreshments. First though, the bride and the groom will now cut the cake together. The ship's chefs' came into the room carrying a rather large white cake with blue stripes going down the sides, and set it down onto the table. Light and Krystal walked over, Light behind Krystal, and grabbed the cutting knife together. Light reached from behind Krystal and his hand wrapped over hers as the two slowly brought down the knife and cut the first piece of the big pastry together. Everyone cheered as the two cut the one piece they carved out in half and gave each other one of the halves. They went to their seat and sat down to eat their pieces of the cake, as everyone else went to stand in line to get food from the buffet. Light and Krystal decided to wait until later to get theirs; everyone else, however, was very hungry. After spending some time eating food and talking to the various guests the DJ talked into the microphone again. "Now that everyone has been served, it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance together. Once that's done, we'll go from there and see what's in store for us tonight." Light and Krystal slowly walked to the dance floor holding each other's hands, when they made it to the middle Lights hand snaked around Krystal's waist as she wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck. The DJ put in the N SYNC song, 'This I promise you.' The music started and the newly weds danced slowly and softly as the music began to play. Even as they danced, the ever-so-worrisome Light still had his doubts on whether or not he was worthy of her.

"Krystal, I…" His whisper was cut short by her softly shushing him. She pushed herself closer into him and cuddled her head on his right shoulder, her tail slowly and lowly swishing back and forth in tune with the rhythm.

"Don't speak," she whispered into his ear. "This moment is just too perfect to ruin." Light shut his mouth and rested his chin on the top of her head and just let the music take over his body and do the rest. Soon, all too quickly, the music ended and they left the dance floor with the crowd clapping and cheering for them.

"The first dance is over, everyone. It's time for everyone to get down here now." The DJ started to put in some random music, and the people were getting up to go have some fun.

Krystal leaned over to Light and talked into his ear so he could hear her over the music. "Light, I'm done with all of this partying for the day. Let's go to our room." She grabbed his hand and started to lead them out of the dining hall. They were almost out the door when Light's parents addressed her.

"Hey, Krystal."

"Yes, Father."

Tim gave her a thumb up and said, "Try not to be too rough with him. For a young man, he is rather fragile." She nodded with a mischievous smile. The two left, and Light's parents went to the dancing floor. Before the bride and groom disappeared from sight, a certain 'best man' saw the two leave the festivities of the night. Nat walked over to Alex, who was eating a plate full of different kinds of cheese cubes, and tapped his shoulder. Alex turned to see his friend but before he could speak, Nat was already talking.

"Light and Krystal just left."

"So. What about it?"

"What does a married couple do on the wedding night," he asked rhetorically. Realization dawned on Alex, and he shook his head at what his friend was probably thinking.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're going to spy on them tonight."

"Correction," Nat pulled out a camera out of his pocket. "WE are going to take a PICTURE of Krystal tonight."

"You do realize she'll kill you if you get caught, right?"

"I'm well aware of the risks."

Alex then threw his food away and got ready to walk out with Nat. "Good enough for me. If we don't get the picture, at least I'll have front row seats to an unforgettable execution." The two walked out and Nat pulled out a small notepad and read over it.

"Okay, I need you to get some rope, some duct tape, a first aid kit, and meet me on the deck area above their room." Nat left Alex, who was already beginning to regret this, to go get the supplies they needed.

Krystal found the room Leonidas said was theirs for the week long stay, and ushered for Light to pull out their room key from his pocket. Light unlocked their door and did something Krystal would've never expected from him. He swept her off of her feet and carried her over the threshold into their room. He carried her over to their bed and tenderly kissed her. Krystal didn't know that Light could have been so bold, but she liked it. It seemed as though she had rubbed off on him a bit. They pulled away to catch their breath, and Krystal used this moment to get up off of the bed. "Before we continue, I want to take a shower first. Be right back." Krystal grabbed one of the robes that were provided for them, and went into the private bathroom and left Light who went to change out of his clothes and into another robe. So Light laid there in the bed, and just started thinking about what was about to happen soon. Sure, he did allow himself to be a little bolder for his wife, but he was so nervous about this, his blood began to run cold. Then, the bathroom door opened to reveal Krystal in a white robe. "Ready," she asked.

Light slowly nodded his head, "As ready as I'll ever be." Krystal made a slight giggle at his nervousness, and walked over to their bed. Then, as if to make him glow like a red Christmas light, she pulled her arms back and let the robe she was wearing drop to the floor in a rippling cascade. To tease him even further, she had her tail wrapped around her waist like a bikini. Her upper torso, however, was another story. He was reminded of the day he first met her and how had he first met her. It was just by accident that he had groped her at that time, but he didn't regret it. Even though it wasn't exactly the way he'd like to meet his one and only, he still didn't regret it. Just like how he could never forget the sight before him. He just sat there in blissful and, even, lustful awe, his eyes vividly taking in the smooth curve of her breasts, a slight glean from the shower droplets still clinging to her fur. She giggled slightly at his expression and decided to get under the covers before he overloaded his brain with forbidden images. Once she was in, she got on top of him, her legs spread out on both sides of Light, her warm fur coaxing him into a more relaxed state, and her chest resting on his in full view and satisfaction, and kissed him passionately…until her left ear twitched ever so slightly.

Just above their room on the deck Alex was doing some final inspections on the rope he had tied to Nat and the guard rail. At about this time the ship was well on its way to the next destination and the crescent moon was shining as bright as daylight. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"For the thousandth time, YES! In case you haven't noticed, I want that cash in my pocket. Now hurry up, if we're lucky, they might not have started yet. Bulby's probably too intimidated anyway."

Alex tightened the knot on Nat's ankle and took hold of the end that was tied to the rail. "Well, I'm ready." Nat positioned himself over the rail and looked down below to see the window that opened into Light and Krystal's room. This was dangerous. Thankfully for Nat, his greed could drive him to heights no normal person could reach.

"Alright, lower me down slowly. When I get the picture, pull me up slowly so as not to make any noise." Alex did as he was told and started to lower Nat down carefully. Nat carefully reached for his spy camera as his body gently approached the open window. Nat got to the window and took look in to find Light under the covers alone in the bed and staring at him. Light had a confused and incredulous look, and then Krystal came into view, right in front of him.

"Hello there _Insect, _how nice of you to drop in on us."

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Krystal grabbed his arm and yelled to who was on the deck.

"Stop right there Alex or your punishment will be worse than it already is." Alex decided it was in his best interest to do as she said. Krystal pulled a dangling Nat closer to her, and made sure her fangs were visible. "Now listen here, I don't know what you little perverts are up to and I don't want to know, but if I catch you try ANYTHING else, I will personally plug a feeding tube into you. Now, as punishment for your latest transgression…" Before Nat could register what was happening, a blue fist had slammed itself into his face. The force had knocked him back a bit, and as he reeled back in Krystal's direction, she closed their window and let his head hit it.

"Pull…me…up," he groaned from the double dose of pain rushing through his head like migraine. Alex did so and held up his hand to Nat's face.

"Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Why does it matter, I didn't get the picture."

Alex pulled his hand away and sighed. "Well, you're alright…I guess."

"So what are you boy's doing out here?" Nat and Alex saw Allistor standing behind them, and they started to stutter.

"Oh nothing…we…were…just uh…"

"They were just leaving Allistor," called Krystal's voice from below.

"Yeah…what she said…well, see you." And the boy's left.

"So, how are you doing down there Krystal?"

"Just fine Allistor. Light and I were just about to get more acquainted with each other."

"Well, don't let me stop you. Just don't break the poor lad."

"Okay, I promise to not be too rough with him."

"Good enough for me see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Krystal closed the window and turned to Light. "So where were we? Oh yeah, now I remember. I was about to make you mine, forever and ever." Light was both scared and strangely attracted to that comment. It was going to be some night, that's for sure.

Allistor walked down some of the halls off the ship before coming to his room, and went in after checking around him. He pulled out his cell phone and started making a call. "Hello…Yes…I got to them before he did, I tried to lose him but I couldn't shake him…Yeah, he's on board…Don't worry about it." Allistor opened his bag and pulled out a black Sig Sauer .40 with a silencer attached to it. "He'll be dead before midnight tomorrow. I won't let anyone harm either Light or Krystal." Then Allistor hung up.

* * *

**Author's Note****: First of all, I want all of you to thank Kryz for helping me on this project. I know all of you thought there was going to be an assassination attempt, but what if there already was. And who is Allistor going to kill? Maybe I'll reveal it, or maybe I won't. R&R please. The next chapter is called Battle of the Water Lilies.' See you soon. **


	6. Battle of the Water Lilies

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry to everyone, a lot of things got in the way of me getting this chapter in as quick and efficiently as I wanted. Some of it was writer's block, some of it was life problems, and some of it was my own personal stupidity. My memory, to be more specific. It's always been an annoying problem for me; I tend to forget to do little things but those little things can add up. So I want to say sorry again to my beta-reader, and that I'll TRY not to forget to pre-read my own work again.**

**Special Announcement: The picture problem on my website is fixed. Now, you can see the inspiration for our favorite trio.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy, Read, and Review if you feel the need to.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Battle of the Water Lilies**

The window that looked over the sea, the same one that had given Nat a face plant, opened to reveal Light's refreshed visage. He took in the cool, clean, and slightly salty air that the vast sea gave off. However, its scent didn't have the same mesmerizing effect his wife's had. Yesterday was, by in large, the greatest day of his life. It was also the greatest day for more than one reason too. The bathroom door opened, and he turned to see Krystal come out in a new blue two piece with a basket full of recreational items. It was safe to say that blue was both of their favorite colors. Krystal did have other clothes of different colors though, but she was just inclined to wear blue out of her own personal nature and pleasure. "Light, are you going to stay dazed, or are we going to go out swimming?"

"I'm coming; I just couldn't help but be a little dazed. Can you honestly blame me?" He still couldn't really get his mind off of the night before. It was absolutely perfect from yesterday morning till late at night. Krystal gave a slight giggle, "No, I don't think I could. Before the day is done though, I need you to remind me to get those bed sheets washed and dried. I don't really feel like sleeping in my blood a second night in a row, whether it's dried or not." Light nodded with a blush on his face.

"Alright, I'll make sure it gets taken care of. Just let me change into my swimming trunks, and then we can go." Light walked past her into the bathroom to change. Just because the two had shared their marriage bed together, it didn't mean that he was so comfortable with his wife that he could change in front of her; she could probably sense that wariness just beaming off of him as well. And Krystal did indeed sense it, and had decided to take everything one step at a time. That's why she had gone ahead and changed in their private bathroom. She turned to their bed and thought about the perfect evening they had shared. He was tender and gentle with her, like she was a porcelain doll. She smiled softly because of how glad she was. She was with the man that she loved. Krystal turned to see Light come out in a pair of white swim trunks with blue stripes on the side. It wasn't completely blue, but Krystal thought the icy colors still suited her chivalrous knight well.

"Okay, enough stalling. I'm so excited to get in the pool, that my tail-fur is practically standing on end."

Light sighed exasperatedly out loud, "Alright, alright; we're going." He sounded like a tired dad trying to keep his daughter in check. Krystal adjusted her basket and shifted the big handle onto her right shoulder. The two laced their arms together, unlocked the door and opened it to surprisingly find the entire wedding party waiting outside of their door.

Krystal was the first to recover, "How long have you all been waiting here?"

Chris took a look at his water proof watch. "Exactly eleven minutes and fifteen seconds." Kayla rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Honey, what did I say about being too smart for your own good?"

"That the rest of you are too slow to catch up to me."

His girlfriend sighed and closed her eyes. "Close enough."

"Can we just get to the pool already," moaned Alex. He wanted to get there before a huge crowd showed up. That's when Krystal remembered her promise from last night. She strode up to him and did not hesitate to slap him across the face in front of everyone. The boy stood there in complete and utter shock with his hand covering the quickly reddening area. It took a bit of time for him to find his voice but it eventually came in the form of a strangled "Ow! What was that for?" Krystal just furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes.

"That was for last night" she blatantly stated. Everyone stared at her as she laced arms with her husband and strode through the hall to get to the exit. Once the two were out of sight they all looked at Alex questioningly with curiosity. He smiled nervously at them before speaking. "It's a long and painful story." The group just shrugged their shoulders and, with the exception of Chris, left the two of them to go follow Light and Krystal to the pool.

Chris gave them a smile to show he wasn't very sympathetic with them. "I guess that meant you didn't get the picture."

"Don't get smug with me. You're not the one who got physically acquainted with a window." Nat then left them. It wasn't more than a few seconds until he heard them following close behind.

Outside the corridors, Light, Krystal and the rest were just staring at the rather large Olympic-size swimming pool with longing gazes; how could anyone not? The water was crystal clear and sparkling like diamonds in the sun. Krystal was the first to turn her eyes and saw Tim and Sarah, in their own swim wear, coming up to greet them. "Light, look. Your parents are coming." Light saw that his father was wearing a black and green flame trunk and that his mother was wearing a one piece green suit.

"So, how was everything you two? I hope there weren't any problems." The two in question reddened out of pure embarrassment from what Light's father said. The old man knew exactly how to hit the sensitive those notes. He just smirked at their faces before saying, "I guess everything went okay then."

The two discovered a new shade of red together and they yelled in unison. "FATHER!!!" Then Light and Krystal both heard snickering behind them and saw that the gang was trying their best to not roll on the floor in laughter.

Krystal yelled out of irritation. "STOP SNICKERING ALREADY!!! Come on Light, we need to get in that pool NOW!"

"Timmy! That was going a little too far and personal, don't you think?" Light's father shrugged at the question.

"Maybe, but I feel it's in our interest to know when we can expect a grandchild." Sarah's stern face slowly turned into an exasperated smile.

"I guess." They left with a bunch of laughing teens following behind.

The group stopped their persistent laughter when the intercom came to life. "This is your Captain speaking. Please be sure to remember that our Battle of the Water Lilies competition will be starting later on tonight at 5 PM. I repeat, Battle of the Water Lilies at 5 PM. If you would like to enter the competition please remember that the teams are divided into male and female pairs. A special prize will be given to the pair that wins. That is all." The intercom went dead after the announcement.

Light and Krystal were already swimming in the pool when they heard the announcement. "How about it Light. Want to show these people how good of a team we are."

Light thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, wouldn't that be cheating?" Krystal waded up next to Light and her tail brushed his back, sending goose bumps tingling up his spine. She then pulled herself closer to Light, practically on him, and whispered into his ear. "Come on…you know you want to."

"Alright, but I warn you, I'm not very good at competitions, in case you've forgotten about my physique." Krystal pushed herself slightly away from Light before the two could attract any unwanted attention.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'll be there battling it out with you or have you forgotten how strong I really am, hmm?" She was too good at swaying his opinions. He sighed and she giggled as they went back to their swimming. Lying low and watching the two lovers from behind a lawn chair were their two fiends…Nat and Alex.

"You're REALLY going to try to get that shot AGAIN! You heard Krystal. If she catches you trying to pull this off one more time, she is going to KILL you…and fatally hurt me.

"True, but she said IF she catches us."

"Oh no, not this again."

"Yes, again. But this time I have a secret weapon." Alex's interest was slightly piqued by this. Nat didn't always get what he wanted, but he was rather clever in his ways of trying to acquire them.

"And that is…?" Nat flashed him a wad of money. "…What exactly is that money supposed do. I don't think Krystal is that kind of alien."

"It's not for her; it's for that girl over there." Nat pointed out a blond girl on the deck wearing a pink two piece. "I'm paying her fifty bucks to rip off Krystal's bikini top during the Water Lilies competition. I even picked out a nice spot for us to take our pictures. Nat pointed and Alex looked to see an elevated floor that looked out toward the pool. It was well elevated and there was no way Krystal would be able to sense or hear them from there. "So, what do you think?"

"I guess the plan is…sound. Alright, I'm with you. But if Krystal finds out about this I'm going to kill you before she gets the chance."

"Deal."

As the day went on Krystal got tired of swimming and went to rest in a lawn chair beside Light's Parents. Krystal laid down and put on a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. "Hey Krystal!" she heard Light shout out to her from the high dive. She diverted her eyes from the horizon to watch Light try and do a trick jump. He ran across the board ready to make preparation for the jump but before he could even think about doing it he slipped and fell off the board into the water. Krystal's breathing quickened and she was ready to get up to check on him when his head finally burst out of the water, sending water droplets everywhere. They stared at each other for a moment before Krystal burst out in innocent laughter. Light didn't think it was all that funny, but he couldn't help but laugh at himself too. He went back to his swimming with Chris and the others, and Krystal went back to her sun bathing. And as she did that, Light's parents also laughed at the sight of their son.

"That's my miracle child for you," laughed Sarah. That caught Krystal's attention.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by miracle child? You haven't talked about anything like that." Sarah contemplated on whether or not to tell her, but not because what she had to say was bad but because it was an unbelievable story to some extent.

"Well, it all happened when I was pregnant with Light. You see, while I was pregnant the doctor told me that he would die during the pregnancy and offered to refer me to an abortion clinic so I wouldn't have to go through all of the pain of a miscarriage…I refused. There was no way I could ever willingly kill my own child, even if he was going to die anyway. I wanted to get to know my child for as long as possible, even if it was going to end in death. One week I was out of town at a convention for work and I was driving back home at night when there was a sudden flash of black and then it changed to blue and red. I stopped my car to get out when I saw a man standing in front of my vehicle. He had a very cold appearance but it was those eyes that were the most memorable, they were unforgettable in a frightening way; they were an impossible purple color. He simply said to me, 'You will die.' He said it so coldly and his expression showed absolutely no emotion, so I knew he wasn't joking. He then raised his hand toward my face, and it started to glow with the same wicked color as his eyes. I closed my own eyes not knowing what to do when I felt a gust of wind rush past me. I opened my eyes to see nothing else in my way. I turned to my left to see that the trees had been destroyed somehow, so I decided to get into my car and leave before he decided to return, or anything else for that matter. As I drove, I believed that I was a good distance from anything else, but I was wrong. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw a strange white light shoot out from the forest, back where I had encountered the strange man. It was like a comet…it was strangely beautiful, but it was coming right at me. I tried making a turn to dodge it, but I was too late. It hit me and my vehicle. I don't remember anything else after that because I blacked out. When I woke up, though, I found myself in a hospital bed with Timmy asleep at my side. He then woke up and hugged me. But my mind wasn't on my own health, but rather on the baby's. When I asked what had happened to my baby, the doctor gave me some surprising news. Not only was my baby okay but, miraculously, he told me my baby was going to live on. And some months later, the shining smile that belonged to Light came into this world." Krystal had been on the edge of her seat the whole time she had been listening. To think that there had been a possibility that Light wouldn't be here, scared her. He was here though, so her worry turned into loving relief. "Please do me a favor Krystal. Even through the bad times, always cherish your love for him. I know he will as well." Krystal nodded with tears in her eyes. She turned her attention to her husband and watched on with even more appreciation for him than ever before.

Soon it would be the start of the Water Lilies competition. Nat and Alex were at their shooting position watching high above the pool. From where the two were at they had a good longitudinal view. Nat was currently taking pictures of the people in the pool area, though most of them were of Krystal; he could still get his money for the bikini shots if all else failed. His camera did have a good zooming feature so he was ready to get his "money" shot. Alex put down the binoculars he was using and turned to his friend. "You know what, this might actually work."

"It better work," said Nat from behind his camera. "I didn't pay 50 bucks for nothing."

"Or your own death sentence…" finished Alex with a slight sense of nervousness.

Below the two photographers, the Battle of the Water Lilies was getting under way. Among some of the teams were Light and Krystal, Chris and Kayla, and Sheldon with a reluctant Jenny. Jenny only agreed to enter the competition with him because she couldn't find any nice looking guys that either weren't interested in the competition or who weren't already taken. She had reluctantly agreed only because she really wanted to get into the competition and get the prize.

Leonidas stepped out in front of the competitors and began with an explanation of the rules. "First off, while in the pool, the men will carry or swim with the women sitting on their shoulders. The rules are that if the woman is knocked off her 'noble steed,' or if both parts of the team fall under water then that team is eliminated. Last team standing wins." Behind the sea captain, a hand full of ship workers walked out with baskets full of foam weapons and little plastic shields. "These will be your instruments of war. We have foam swords, staves, axes and whatever else suits your fancy. You can only choose one weapon and one shield. Now come get your weapons and take your places in the pool. I will start the competition at 5 sharp. Oh, and before I forget, the men are the ones using the shield"

Krystal and Light walked up to the equipment, like everyone else, and she got herself a staff, which was pretty predictable. Light got his shield and he went inside the water first. Krystal walked over, feeling a rush of adrenaline course through her veins, and carefully positioned herself onto Light's shoulders. Light walked the both of them to a point directed by one of the ship hands. Once everyone was standing in a big circle the intercom came on. "Competitors, are you ready?"

The people in the pool yelled and screamed out "YAH!"

"Then ready…steady…GO!" And soon the whole pool had bodies flying off of their 'steeds,' and being forcibly dunked under the water. While Light was trying to block attacks aimed his way, Krystal was being her forceful self as usual. She took her foam staff and swung it at another girl's head. Even though the staff was only foam, the sheer force that Krystal had put behind the blow sent the other girl flying off of her partner's shoulders.

As the water war waged on, Alex was watching through his binoculars and Nat through his camera. He took as many pictures as he could for the fan club stuff…and of some of the other ladies involved with the competition as well for his own personal gallery. Before long, the competition wound down to the last handful of teams. Nat saw his hired hand move up behind the vulpine beauty while she was busy with another girl. Nat kept his camera focused on Krystal, sweating in anticipation. The blond was right behind her; ready to untie her bikini top when a stray end of the staff slammed into the side of her face. The girl, along with her partner, flipped in the air and into the water. Krystal didn't even realize that she had taken out two teams at once. Nat, who had been looking on, cringed in disappointment. "DARN IT!!! I WAS THIS CLOSE." He whined and dropped the camera, letting it fall and dangle in the air with the strap around his neck. "That's it! I give up! I'm being totally serious here man. I…GIVE…UP!!!" Nat and Alex had their back turned from the pool when they heard a sudden commotion from behind them.

Krystal and Light had managed to eliminate what they thought was the last of the other teams but Krystal was too engrossed in her supposed victory that she didn't see a foam axe gash downward on her back, knocking her and Light under the water…, as well as accidentally untying Krystal's bikini top. The two surfaced facing each and, fortunately for Krystal, also very close to each other. The crowd of onlookers could see that Krystal was now topless but no one could clearly see anything. The only people who could have been able to see anything were the two above the pool with the camera. But they had missed it. Light already had Krystal in his visually protective embrace.

"I…can't believe it. I had the shot…and I lost it. I had it…and I lost it." Nat looked up into the heavens while his hands balled up into fists and with a face full of anguish. "Why do you punish me so?"

Alex put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look on the bright side. At least we aren't going to be punished." Suddenly, Nat started laughing.

"Oh no, that's where you're wrong. The bright side to this is that it IS possible to get that freaking shot. Let's go Alex; we've got some planning to do." Alex groaned. He thought for sure that all of this crazy espionage was over.

Back down below, Light kept Krystal covered while she put her top back on. Once that was done, everyone looked to see who won competition. Jenny and Sheldon! Everyone got out of the pool and Leonidas walked up to the winning team. "Congratulations on your victory you two."

Jenny put her hands together with a smile on her face. "So…what did we win?"

Leonidas stepped out of the way to reveal a table with silverware, some roses in a vase, some unlit candles, and a hired violin player, "A romantic, moonlit dinner for two tomorrow night." Jenny's smile froze to her face. Not out of happiness, but out of shock and horror. Sheldon on the other hand was ecstatic.

"Isn't this great Jenny, it'll be just the two of us alone to a nice dinner."

"Yeah…great," she was barely able to squeak out.

Light and Krystal laughed at the scene before them. Unbeknownst to them, however, a crosshair from a sniper scope had its sights on Krystal's head from a deserted floor high above the pool. The sniper held his breath and steadied his rifle to get a more accurate shot. But before he could squeeze the trigger, the deadly end of a pistol was put to the back of his head.

"Put the rifle down."

The sniper froze out of fear, did as he was told, and slowly turned around. "Allistor?"

Allistor's face was cold and grave. "You know this isn't how to resolve the issue at hand."

The cornered sniper turned his head back in the direction he had been facing before Allistor had arrived. "You and I both know that this is the best way to dissolve the whole situation. One of them can't be allowed to live. The whole world could be destroyed."

"Be that as it may, he is my nephew and she is his wife. They are under my protection and you know that. The board has already decided…we're all going ahead with operation 'Camelot.' So the question remains for you my old friend, are you with us…or against us?"

"I…can't. The whole world is at stake."

"Wrong answer," Allistor almost squeezed the trigger, but the sniper made a plea for mercy.

"Wait, Allistor! If you shoot me now, even with the silencer, there will still be noise. Someone might hear." The sniper waited a moment, until the pistol dropped to the floor.

"You're right, I can't." The man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then, Allistor's hand clamped over the man's mouth to keep him from making any noise. The black haired assailant struggled to get free…until a curved dagger was plunged into his head from the back. The man struggled a few seconds more until he finally succumbed to the darkness. Allistor's voice quavered slightly, but he kept the dagger steady with professionalism. "Don't worry; we have our own plan to save this world. We just don't need you to do it…partner."

* * *

**Author's Note: If you don't mind me asking, some ideas for events and stuff would be really appreciated right now. I have some ideas, but I think some you may have an awesome idea. SEND THEM NOW!!! Or whenever you can would be nice as well.**


	7. Magical Intentions

**Author's Note: Here you go. Only 4 chapters left of this long companion piece to go. I hope you have all have enjoyed it so far. And so you all know, don't bother looking for the sequal for a while. I'll tell you all in an e-mail when it comes out. I'm going to try to have at least the first arc finished before I start putting chapters up.**

**To Yamagata: In English, out of the two choices you gave me for who I'd pick to voice Light, I would have to pick Yuri Lowenthal because of his higher voice. As for Krystal, Alesia Glidewell hands down. She was the actual voice of Krystal after all.**

**To Jazzerman: Thank you, I do my best to give an original and balanced presentation.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy the chapter and read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Magical Intentions**

The sun shined through the window to the newly married couple's room as if it was smiling at them. The two slept soundly in the bed with their clothes discarded onto a chair next to them. Under the covers, Light had his arm around Krystal's waist in a protective embrace. Krystal's face was pointed in the direction of the window, but she turned in her sleep and leaned her head into her husband's chest when the Sun's rays began shining brightly on her face. Light's unconscious body pulled her closer to him at the sudden movement.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door which roused Krystal up slightly from her sleep. She didn't open her eyes, but responded groggily. "Light, can you go see who's at the door?" Light hummed in a weak response to her, and slowly moved out of the bed to put on a robe that was on the floor close by before moving to the door. He was too tired to even bother to look through the looking glass to see who it was before opening the door. As soon as he opened it up, little Carly ran right past him to jump on the bed his wife was laying in.

She kept jumping up and down screaming "Krystal! Krystal!" Light turned his head from the amusing sight of Krystal being bombarded from her sleep to see Jenny in the doorway.

"Sorry about that but she's a little bit more exited than usual, parents told me to baby sit for a little while. Umm...can I talk with you for a moment?" Light nodded and moved out into the hallway with her. "Okay listen, I need some advice on what I should do about Sheldon tonight." She gave him a pleading look with her hands cupped together. Light felt a nervous sweat begin to form on his brow. The honestly wasn't so sure about what he could do for the girl.

"I'm…sorry Jenny, I don't really have an idea about what I could do for you. Krystal might have an idea though, stay here and I'll go get her." Light left her and went inside to see Carly talking about something but he wasn't really paying any attention to what it was. "Krystal, Jenny wants to talk to you about something." She nodded and turned to the hyperactive little girl while making sure to keep herself covered.

"Carly, can you go outside for a bit. I'll be out soon sweetie."

The child jumped off the bed while yelling out, "Okay, Auntie Krystal." Krystal didn't really like being called auntie, but little Carly was just too sweet to say no to. Light went outside to wait with Carly and Jenny while Krystal picked out a yellow dress to put on. It was a sun yellow and was also one of the dresses that Alex's Aunt Lindsey had given to her. Krystal thought it was strange though; they haven't really seen that much of the woman for a while now. It wasn't that she was getting a bad feeling about this; it was just that something seemed a bit…off. Allistor had been acting strangely before they left as well. Krystal thought about it for a second, but shook it off to go join Light and the other two standing in the hallway.

Krystal walked out and saw the others standing outside the door waiting for her. She walked through the doorway while asking, "So, what seems to be the problem."

Before Jenny responded, the teen got down to eye level with the little girl to get her full attention. "Can you go somewhere with Light for a minute, Carly? Krystal and I have some grown up things to talk about." The girl nodded and grabbed Light's hand to drag him off somewhere. Once the boy and hyperactive girl were out of earshot, Jenny got on her knees and started to beg. "PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me what I should do about Sheldon!" The pathetic display before her made Krystal think, 'Yeah, grown up talk my _foot_.'

"Calm down, I'm sure we can figure something out. Now first off, it's only a single dinner. What's so bad about that?"

"Sheldon is what's so bad about it." The teenager got up off the floor and started to rant. "He's a loser, a nerd, he's weird, clingy, and…"

Krystal quickly got tired of the girl's annoying rant and said, "Alright, alright, I get it." Krystal sighed deeply before continuing. "Now listen up, you're EXPECTED to go on this date with him, so if you don't like him that much then just tune him out. If you're asking me though, I think you are being completely childish about this whole affair."

Jenny hadn't expected that out of her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, your views of him are completely objective. Take Light and I for example. When I first met him, he claimed to be the biggest loser, nerd, and weirdo in the entire school. Heck, he thought he was lowliest, and saddest being in existence. But you know what, he truly loved me. Could he have said 'no' to helping me get back to my people and make me his proverbial slave for the rest of my days? Yes, he could have, and there honestly wouldn't have been another place for me to go or do about it. That was one of the first things that made me love him in the end; he was willing to give me up, just so I could be happy. If that isn't a clear sign of real and true love, then I ought to be shot." Krystal paused for a moment to let it sink into Jennifer's head. "The point is not whether he has good looks or a good social reputation, at least in my opinion. Instead of acting like a picky child you should give his first real date an honest open chance and see if it works out. Becuase while he may not look like a knight in shining armor just watch, listen, and be subjective. Who knows, even you might be surprised." Just as Krystal finished her sentence, Light and Carly came back around the corner and Krystal smiled. "Speak of the devil, there's my knight in shining armor now."

Jenny thought it through for a moment before responding reluctantly. "Well, okay, I'll give it a try." Krystal nodded, as Light gave Jenny Carly's hand. The two walked off and Krystal turned to Light.

"So where did you two wander off to." Light held up a flyer that Krystal didn't even know was in his hand until now.

"There's a magic show this afternoon in the auditorium."

Krystal made a fist and pounded it into the palm of her other. "Oh, yeah. Carly did mention something like that earlier through all of her jumping and screaming."

"Want to go see it?" Krystal thought for a moment before responding to his question with a kiss.

"Sure, why not. You might want to put some clothes on first though." Light was confused for a second before realizing he had been wearing nothing but a robe for the past while. He blushed and nodded before going back inside to change into a white shirt and some blue jeans. Krystal laughed at his blush before going inside with him.

Around noon, Alex went into the auditorium to find Nat sitting in one of the many seats looking at a booklet. "Is it a good idea for me to ask what you're doing, and why you called me here?" Nat didn't even look away from the notebook when he spoke.

"Does it matter? I've going through my ideas booklet, and, so far, I can't think of one adequate thing to do. That is why I called you in here, I want to brainstorm." Alex gave an exhausted sigh.

"Please, won't you just give up?"

"Nope. Any further questions?" Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"If its ideas you want, you're out of luck. I don't know how we're going to get that snapshot." Alex sat down in a seat, and Nat laid his head on the table he was sitting at.

"There has got to be a way to get that shot, I just have to think of it," Nat said to himself in a meditative way. Nat and Alex sat there just thinking about what they could do. After a while of hard thinking, they saw Chris up on the stage helping people put props up. It was a little bit of an odd thing to see him doing, so they went up to ask him what he was up to. "Hey Chris, what are doing here?"

Chris pushed a barrel with thin rectangular holes into its position and turned to his friends. "I'm helping out with the magic show this afternoon."

Alex inspected the barrel before turning to Chris. "And what kind of a trick is this?"

"This is what I like to call, the Clothes Shredder." That quickly earned Nat's attention. "It's actually more like a pop up pirate game except with real swords, and the volunteer inside pops up through a trap door behind the audience. Of course, it wouldn't be able to actually shred any clothes since by that time the volunteer is already out of there. Here, take a look inside." Nat and Alex leaned over the opening and looked inside the barrel to see a latch. "The only thing the person inside has to do, is pull the latch and they fall through the trap. It's simple, but an effective illusion none the less." As Nat looked at that latch, a figurative light bulb flashed above his head. "So, would you guys like to help out for tonight? We could always use more assistants."

Before Alex could say, 'No, that's alright,' Nat beat him to the punch. "You bet, man." Alex stared at his friend like a screw actually came loose out of his head.

"See you in an hour then. I'll need your help with a few things, like backdrops and stuff." Then Chris left the auditorium, as did everyone else involved, to take a lunch break. As soon as everyone left, Nat went to pick up a hammer on the ground and approached the barrel. Alex did NOT like the looks of this.

"What are you doing now?" Nat was already half way inside the barrel, and Alex could hear some banging noises. Nat pulled himself and put down the hammer before responding, "Jamming the latch."

"Jamming the latch? Oh don't tell me that you're going to get Krystal in this thing." Nat gave him a knowing smile. "Why," Alex asked to himself. "Listen, this is dangerous. REAL swords are involved in this, Krystal could get hurt."

"Not if things go according to plan, she won't. Sure she may face public humiliation, but I'm willing to take that risk."

"By risk, I'm hoping you mean your own neck."

"Don't worry about it, the two of us, and Chris, will be there watching to make sure nobody gets hurt…physically anyway."

Elsewhere, Allistor went inside the Captain's cabin and found Leonidas at his desk doing some navigation work. The old sea captain gestured to Allistor without even looking up from his work. "You're late Allistor."

"I know." Allistor looked to see Lindsey lying down on the bed humming. He walked over to a seat that was already pulled out and sat down in it.

The Captain kept looking below at his work while he continued to speak. "Did you dispose of the body?"

"Yes. Hopefully the body won't be discovered for at least a few months. Either that, or the sharks will have themselves a nice buffet."

"Good, now we can concentrate on other matters." Lindsey sat up from where she lied and had a serious expression on her face.

"I just don't really agree with any of this. They may be married now, but they are still only children. Why can't we just take care of this problem ourselves, behind closed doors?" For the first time since Allistor and Lindsey arrived into the room, Leonidas turned to face them.

"That's because, this problem involves them, more than you would think. Besides, even if we decided to not involve them with this, they would just get dragged down into it anyway. You know that." Lindsey looked down at the ground, silently and motionlessly agreeing with him. "We have to face the facts; our world is at the brink of destruction. Sure, small stuff is occurring only once in a while, but just you wait. Give it a few years time and the real problems will begin."

Allistor looked at him gravely, "How much longer do you think we have?"

The Captain closed his eyes and looked thoughtful. "According to the reports the institute came up with, we have about a decade. That'll be plenty of time for us to prepare. And it'll take about six or seven years just to build the Solomon. In the meantime, we wait, and watch over Light and Krystal. There may certainly be more assassination attempts on any one of them, it doesn't matter which. Thankfully, the institute has body guards watching them and keeping them safe. What's most important at the moment is that they don't know about any of this…not yet anyway. We want them to have as much of a happy life as possible." Allistor and Lindsey nodded their heads in agreement. "The two of you are dismissed now." And with that note, the two left without another word.

Later that afternoon, people gathered to watch the magic show that was starting soon. Light and Krystal entered the room, and saw his parents waving them over to their table. Light and Krystal took a seat each just as the lights were beginning to dim, signaling the start of the show. The stage lit up, and a lone caped man was spotted in the middle of a bunch of stage props. "Welcome ladies and gentleman, I am the Great Rufio! Tonight, you will be amazed and astounded by one of the greatest magicians the world has ever known…me. Now sit back, and enjoy yourselves tonight." The stage lit up in a sudden explosion colors. While most of the different colors grazed over the props set up on stage, the violet lights alway's stayed centered on Rufio to give him a majestic and mysterious appearence. Techno music started radiating the place in waves of exotic sounds. With the stage now visible, the audience could see a giant cardboard pyramid in the middle with 'The Great Rufio' painted on it in indigo.

Apart from the narcissistic introduction, the show itself was very entertaining. Krystal knew that all of these magic tricks were only illusions, but that didn't make the experience any less fun. The magician called out his three helpers and, his lovely assistant, Wendy, to do some volunteer tricks. Much to Light and Krystal's surprise, Nat, Alex and Chris walked behind a red headed woman wearing a silver mermaid outfit.

Krystal thought this little revelation was a bit out of place. Chris and Alex she could understand helping out with a show like this, but NAT? "Hmmm…Something doesn't feel quite right to me," she said more to herself than anyone else.

Up on stage, Alex began whispering to Nat while they did their temporary job. "Are you sure this will work, and that no one will get hurt?"

"Don't worry," Nat whispered back, too low for anyone but Alex's ears. "I tested it myself. The swords don't go into the center of the barrel. It's just as Chris said; if anyone is in there, the swords would only cut their clothes…as long as they stay still in the center of course."

"What if Krystal doesn't volunteer?"

"I already have it taken care of. I convinced Rufio to pick out Krystal for this specific trick. A blue furred finale, if you will. He loved the idea of having an alien in his show too much to pass it up." Alex rolled his eyes, and just kept himself concentrated on the job at hand. The three of them were currently helping the magician saw some guy in half by making sure his body was secured to the inside of the box.

Krystal enjoyed the show overall but, after about an hour of tricks and illusions; it was time for the big finally. The Great Rufio stood tall as he addressed the audience. "I thank all of you for coming to the show. You have all been a great audience, but it is time for the grand finale. For my last trick of the evening, I would like to ask the lovely Krystal to join me on stage." It wasn't the fact that Krystal didn't expect this, it was the fact that Nat was up there that was the problem. After all that had happened recently, it was a wonder that she wasn't suffering from paranoia. Reluctantly, she got out of her seat and stepped onto the stage. The magician offered her his hand, and she shook it. "Good evening Mrs. Kindely, how has everything been recently?"

"Just fine," she said. 'Aside from the constant paranoia when Nat is around.' He led her up a small stepping ladder, and she went inside the barrel. "And now, I will take these swords here and thrust them into this barrel." Even though Light knew deep down that this was only an illusion, he felt worried about the well being of his wife. The magician started to thrust in the swords, which made Light cringe a bit. Nat stood still smiling to himself, and fingering his spy camera that was nestled in his pocket. Ripping noises could be heard by everyone in the vicinity, and the magician soon pulled the swords out. The magician looked inside and said with a smile, "Uh oh, looks like our alien friend is gone." Nat's smile deflated while Light suddenly felt extremely tense. He was holding onto his chair so hard his knuckles were turning white. He was about to get up when a familiar hand held down on his shoulder.

"What's gotten into you Light, you look like someone died." He turned to see Krystal in her seat, and that she was completely all right. She laughed at his surprised expression. Nat turned to look inside the barrel and found two things wrong with this picture. First of all, there was a sound recorder duct taped to the side of the barrel, and that would explain the ripping noises. Second, it looked like the latch had been scorched off.

"That's not fair," Nat whispered to himself.

As the crowd clapped and cheered while Rufio made a bow, Krystal smiled at her small victory over Nat. When she shook hands with Rufio, he slipped her a small note that told her to use force on the latch because it was jammed for some reason. Krystal believed she had a good idea about what happened to it, so she fixed things with a bit of her 'fox fire.' "Krystal, thank God you're okay. I was so worried about you." Krystal swooned at how sweet his worried self was and kissed him softly for all to see, which earned the both of them some cheers.

"There's no need to be worried about me Darling. There is absolutely no way you're going to get rid of me that easily."

The show ended, and everyone left the show to go about the rest of their evening. One couple's evening however wasn't quite over yet. Sheldon and Jenny were sitting at a table that was specially set up for the two of them on the deck. They were having a king crab dinner with chicken, beef, potatoes, and a salad on the side. They also had a bottle of non-alcoholic red wine in a bucket of ice. A vase of roses and a couple a candle lights, along with a violinist. All of that decorated the scene well, but the moonlight was the icing on the cake. Sheldon had dressed himself in a tuxedo for the occasion; it was the same one he wore to the wedding. Jenny was underdressed, but she still wore something relatively nice. It was a modest, purple dress. The point was that she wasn't expecting things to be this formal. The violin music was beautiful though. As the two ate their expensive looking dinner, Light, Krystal, and the whole wedding party, minus the little children, watched from afar. They all watched to see how this whole thing would progress.

It was a very good meal, to say the least. The whole setup was beautiful, and she gave it the credit it deserved. 'It really is a romantic sight to see,' she thought to herself. 'The only thing that really isn't right with this picture is…'

"Jenny." Sheldon broke her away from her thoughts and got her attention. He pulled out a small black box that was about the size of his hand. This really got her attention. "Here, I made this for you. I hope you like it." He opened it and every one of the girls 'awed' at his gift. It was a beautiful corsage, and it was clearly hand made. Jenny took it in great appreciation.

"Thank you Sheldon, it's beautiful!"

He closed his eyes, happy that she liked it. "Aww, It was nothing." Jenny looked up at him and thought that that was the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for her. His smiling must have been infectious, because she was beaming as well.

From afar, Light and Krystal looked at each other and smiled. That's another possible couple to add to the list. Today was a magical day indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go. I hope all enjoyed it. Yep...not much else to say at the moment but R&R please. The next chapter is called, A Day Out.**

* * *


	8. A Day Out

**Author's Note: Hello everybody. I've been sick as of late so I couldn't concentrate on this chapter very well, which is why it's probably the shortest chapter. It's an important chapter though as you all will soon see. Now remember, Reviews (especially inspiring ones) makes me work faster.**

**To everyone: READ and REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**A Day Out**

The ship's foghorn gave its morning roar as the cruising behemoth approached the docks of Iraqlio. Even in the early hours of dawn, Nat could have been seen at the ship's private arcade. Alex walked in, searched for a handful of quarters in his pocket and started playing the second player controls next to Nat as he played Marvel vs. Capcom 2. "So, what kind of horrifying, death defying act are you going to commit today." Their two player game started and he spoke while concentrating on the task at hand.

"Nothing today." Alex did a double take, and took his eyes away from the game to look at Nat with surprised blue eyes. Nat took advantage of Alex's shock, and knocked out one of his three characters. Alex got over his shock, and started to regain his footing with his next fighter.

"Did I just hear you right? You're really not going to do anything today?"

"Yep, you see the thing is…I need to spend today's time to think and plan. We only have a couple of days to get that shot. The ship is supposed to be staying at the docks until sunset, so we should just go out with the others and enjoy our day on dry land. While we are enjoying ourselves we should also think about what else we could do about our little problem." Alex smiled to himself, especially when he had knocked out Nat's second character with the same one that he had knocked out his first character with.

"Sounds like today is going to be a good day."

At about ten that morning Light, Krystal, Chris and Kayla had gathered at the boarding entrance where many other people had decided to take a temporary leave of the ship. The four of them stood there waiting for Allistor to show up. It was going to be the last time they get to see Light's uncle for who-knows-how-long. The four were sticking their necks out to try and see if they could find his face through the growing number of people that were leaving the ship. "Krystal, have you spotted him yet?"

Krystal stretched her neck as far as she could, while standing on tip toes to see where the man was. "Not yee-EET!" She screamed when she turned around to see Nat's face close enough to where she could see the pupils of his eyes. She jumped back when she saw those eyes of his, and felt as if she nearly had a heart attack as well. "Bug! Don't do that!"

"Well excuse me for living Princess." The others saw Alex walking beside with him, and staying calm as usual.

"So, does anyone actually know what we're going to be doing out?" Alex wasn't sure if touring around a city where they didn't speak the language of was one of their best group ideas. "Does any one know any restaurants around here?"

"I may be of some service everyone." The gang turned to see Allistor with his entire luggage in one brown bag that was slung over his shoulder. Standing behind him was Alex's aunt, Lindsey, who also had a bag though slightly smaller in size and orange in color.

"Then, in that case, how about we all go out together and grab a bite to eat. I haven't really seen or heard much of anything from either of you in quite a while. It'd be a great opportunity for all of us to catch up," Krystal pleaded. Allistor gave her a disappointed smile.

"As much as we'd love too go with you all, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. I'm heading the excavation at Konossos and so I'm needed there for a while." Lindsey was also sad about not being able to spend any time with the kids.

"And I'm afraid that I'll have to decline as well. I promised Allistor that I'd accompany him to the site as a translator." Light and Krystal were upset that they couldn't come with them, but they understood their reasons well enough. "Sorry guys."

Light waved his hand. "Naw, it'll be alright. But it sure won't be as fun without you two with us."

"Or as extravagant," mumbled Nat, who had been hoping to delve into Allistor's pocket book today. Krystal knocked him upside the head for his rude comment, which was quickly ignored by everyone else. The throbbing pain on the back of his head didn't let Nat ignore it though.

Allistor got a pen and a pad of paper out to write something down before handing the note to Light. "Here, this will tell you the directions on how to get to this one restaurant I know about. And here's a bit of money too. It should be enough to help you all get through the day until sunset." The man gave Light the foreign notes and put his stuff back in his bag. "Well, I guess this is good-bye for now." Everyone got off the ship and watched as Allistor and Lindsey got into a black limo that had been waiting for them.

As they sped off toward the ruins, Alex couldn't help but mutter. "Aww man, I wanted to ride in that limo too."

"We all wanted to," Kayla commented. Even though the group didn't have a fancy ride around town, the directions they had were sufficient enough to get them to the restaurant that Allistor had pointed out to them. It didn't really help them get to their destination any faster when a bunch of Greek people started swarming them to get a good look at the 'visitor from another planet.'

They got inside and several waiters started to get certain people, who weren't paying customers, to file out of the building's entrance. As soon as the relieved group sat down and found their menus next to what was believed to be the salt and pepper shakers Light began to feel a nervous panic spread throughout his body. "Umm…guys, how are we supposed to order if we don't even understand these menus?" Everyone glanced through the menus and noticed that they couldn't find a single letter or word in it that made a lick of sense to them. Everyone nearly went into a state of panic when their proudly smiling waiter appeared; everyone, that is, except for Krystal. As the majority of the group conversed with themselves Krystal patiently eyed the waiter in a strange way. The man started talking to them but, not surprisingly, they couldn't understand a single word he was telling them. Then Krystal started speaking to him in his own language which sent the whole group into a state of shock and awe.

After conversing with him for a bit she turned back to the rest of them and asked, "So what does everyone want to drink?" The group looked at each other in confusion and started talking amongst each other about what they could possibly get to drink. Eventually they all decided on water seeing as how they weren't sure if this place had any other normal drinks. Krystal turned back to the waiter and told him to get them all a small glass of water. The waiter nodded and left to get their drinks. Once he left, Light asked Krystal a question a question that everyone was thinking of.

"Krystal…how did you do that?"

Nat felt that he had to give his two cents about this as well. "Yeah, that was just…extremely freaky." While Krystal would HAVE normally made a retort on such a comment, she just gave them an all knowing grin this time.

"Well if you must know, I probed his mind and spoke his language using his brain as a reference." They all had to admit, it was pretty darn cool to have a real psychic with them. They all started pointing things out on the menu and asking Krystal what there was that would be interesting to eat.

Kayla pointed out one dish that she thought sounded delectable and showed it to the furry female. "Is this any good?" Krystal took a looked at the dish her friend pointed out and visibly paled in disgust. Thankfully her fur covered her paling skin and she recovered enough to give Kayla a legible answer.

"You really, REALLY, don't want to get this."

"And why not? What is it?"

Krystal turned away from the menu item because she felt like throwing up by just looking at it. "You honestly don't want to know." Kayla decided to take her word for it and started looking at other menu items. Krystal just thought to herself, _"I knew some strange foods were considered delicacies in other countries, but that was just disgusting. Who in their right mind would like grilled octopus BABIES?!"_ If she was an octopus she certainly wouldn't want anyone grilling and eating her children. She would murder before allowing such a thing to occur. Soon the waiter returned to them and gave each a glass of water with straws. Krystal had finally gotten over her sudden disgust and started to order everyone's food, acting as their portable, live translator.

Only a little ways out of town, Allistor and Lindsey were let out of the limo they were in and one of the archaeologists were already coming to greet the both of them. Allistor had a serious expression on his face. He was hoping the e-mail he received from the Institute was nothing but a wild goose chase. The people on the board, however, weren't exactly the most humorous of people you could meet, so the chances of all of this being a joke were almost an absolute zero. Once he got that e-mail and read over all of the information inside, he immediately forwarded it to Lindsey and hired her as his personal translator for this excavation. Needless to say, she didn't like a single thing of what she saw in the Board's message either.

The archaeologist that met them was young and probably only in his mid-twenties. It was obvious to Allistor that this kid was just here as an assistant and didn't really have a clue about what was going on. Only a few trusted organizations and military institutions knew about the imminent threat that was facing them. Not even the President or any of his staff knew about this. Once this whole situation had been discovered, every little thing about it had been classified as above top secret. Except for a small group of people no one was allowed to see the files…and live. Even Allistor wasn't allowed to see, hear or read anything without the Board's permission.

"Would the two of you happen to be Prof. Allistor and Miss Lindsey by any chance?" The two in question nodded and pulled out their identifications to show that they were indeed who they said they were. "Okay then, just follow me to the chamber."

They did as they were told, and walked close behind the young man. As they started weaving through the labyrinth, Allistor decided it was time for some questions and answers. "So tell me, how far back does the mural go?"

"Well…I'm not very familiar with the writing on it but according to the experts we have on hand, it seems to be about five thousand years old. But we don't really understand much about anything of what the carvings are trying to convey." Allistor thought that was best. The institute's e-mail included some pictures of the writing when it was first uncovered, and some descriptions of the carvings that weren't covered in mounds of dirt and rubble. He guessed that the institute had sent him to confirm what exactly they were dealing with. That mural had only been uncovered for a month and it had already caused some trouble; his own family in particular. Soon they reached the chamber that already filled Lindsey and himself with fond memories of not too long ago of when they had fought an army of Krieg's shadow knights. Even as they explored their memories they kept walking until they were lead to a giant hole in the wall that wasn't there the last time they had made their visit to the ruins.

The three stepped out of the tunnel entrance and immediately stopped when they saw a thirty foot tall wall in front of them; the mural was indeed big without a doubt. There was writing and inscriptions bordering the different carvings on the inside, but there was one image in particular that scared the living daylights out of him. It was the carving at the very top that portrayed a giant shadowed figure with bright violet eyes; the eyes seemed to be made out of some type of purple gem stone but they couldn't identify what it was. Black zigzagging tentacles were drawn out of the monster's sides and it made its way outside of the two circles in the mural's center and went towards the bottom, where black flames seemed ready to erupt into the red sky that was painted in the background. Almost everything about the mural seemed to radiate with an aura of darkness. The only thing that didn't seem to be evil was the figures carved under the black monster. That picture was of another monster but it was white in color. Surrounding it were several smaller figures…and one of those figures had a tail. Allistor stopped staring at the mural's dangerous marvel long enough to look at Lindsey's frightened form. "Lindsey, can you take a look at the writing on the sides?" The woman swallowed and nodded before getting enough courage to come closer to the frightening mural. She examined the characters of the writing closely before finally discovering something strange about it. Allistor must have noticed her abrupt change in expression, because he looked at her softly. "Did you discover anything?"

She nodded to him, "Yes, I think I did." She turned to the archaeological assistant and asked, "You did say five thousand years, right?"

The young man nodded, "As a best guess. Why do you ask?"

Lindsey pointed to some certain characters. "Because several of these characters were discovered in another area that was around the Bermuda Triangle. After the discoverers conducted some aging tests, they found these characters to be about ten thousand years. Both of the men were taken aback at this piece of information. This just made things a lot more complicated.

Back in the city, the group of teenagers left the restaurant to, as Chris suggested, go see a movie. Krystal had asked the waiter where the nearest movie theater was, got the directions and had paid the man. As soon as they left Nat began to complain about his food. "That was the worst meal ever."

"What was wrong with it?" Chris asked him with a smirk.

"The question was what wasn't wrong with it. It looked like a freaking foot fungous for crying out loud." They laughed as they eventually made their way to the building they were given directions to and saw a ticket booth on the outside. They picked a movie out but they didn't really care which, seeing as how no one other than Krystal could understand anything being said, and bought tickets for all of them. As they filed into the theater Chris stopped Nat from going inside the room with the others to converse with him. "What, what is it?"

"I wanted to see how your plans were coming along."

"Do you REALLY have to ask?"

"From that expression I guess it's a safe bet to assume that you haven't managed to get that shot yet."

"Unfortunately not. Why do you ask?"

Chris gave one of his trademark vampire grins. "I have an idea that might just help you in your quest."

"Spit it out." Chris started whispering into Nat's ear, and the latter couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. "Do you really have something like that?" Chris nodded with that expression still plastered on his face. "Chris, you just made my day." The two walked into the movie theater with an evil smile on their faces. Nat may not be able to stay awake during the movie, but at least he would have good dreams about getting the shot of a lifetime.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So what is Nat's new plan of action? I will let the next chapter title be the clue for you all. The next chapter is called A Bug on the Wall.**

* * *


	9. A Bug on the Wall

**Author's Note: HELLO EVERYBODY!!! I know you've all been wondering where I've been but don't worry. I decided to take a vacation from writing and try to realign my thoughts. I've also been thinking about some other some stuff but I won't get into that. Guess what, I also got to go spend a week in Florida. And we were able to spend that week at a West Gate resort. The condo was bigger than my house, seriously. I saw it all down there. Disney world, Universal Studios, Islands of Adventure, Beetlejuice concert; I did it all. I even got to hold an alligator, her name was Priscilla and she wore a furry pink hat. Unfortunately, it was the day before we went home when Michael Jackson and Farrah Faucet died (NOOO!!! NOT CHARLIES ANGEL!!!). Well anyway, I'm back and this story is in it's final stretch. I decided to release the the epilogue along with the last chapter but please take the time to R&R both of them when they come out soon.**

**To everyone: enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Reviews give me extra inspiration. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Bug on the Wall**

"Okay men, this is the plan." Nat pointed one end of a ruler he was holding to a drawn map on a whiteboard. He turned and looked at his 'subordinates' like he was about to lead a group on a dangerous mission; in a blue furry way, it was. "From the information Chris gathered yesterday after our little field trip, we have come up with a full proof plan to get our shot. Now listen closely, it's already 6 AM so I only have this one time to go through the plan with you all. Do you two understand?"

Chris nodded while Alex muttered, "Grudgingly."

"Good. Now listen up. In a little over a hour, Light and Krystal are going to leave their room and go over to the pool to have a little bit of fun together. When Krystal gets tired of swimming and goes to lie down in a lawn chair, that's when we make our first move. Alex will act as our decoy for this phase."

Alex's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "WAIT!!! Why do I have to be the decoy?!"

Chris smiled as he answered for Nat, "Because, out of all of us you are the least suspicious."

"Exactly right," agreed Nat. "As I was saying, Alex will act as our decoy and lead Krystal away from her beach basket so we can steal their room key."

This was ridiculous to Alex. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"A good question. I want you to ask Krystal for advice on girls in a private location." Alex could already feel a blush coming to his face.

"Oh this is just great. Can I ask why you chose that particular subject?"

"Because personally, I think you need it." The younger boy sent a death glare in Nat's way. "And now, While Alex distracts Krystal, for at least 10 to 15 minutes hopefully, Chris and I will nab the key and run to our favorite married couple's room."

Chris decided to take over the explanations from here. "Once inside, Nat and I will start placing bugs…"

"Which, might I remind you, we could have been using from the start," interrupted Nat.

"…around the room. One in the shower, and three more in the actual bedroom."

"Why three?" Alex asked.

Nat began to get a bit of maliciously proud grin. "So we can make sure to cover every possible angle."

"Oh…now THAT is perverted."

"Isn't it though," Nat was so smug about all of this.

"Okay. I really don't want to go through with this but I would just get pegged as an accomplice anyway if you all get caught." Alex had practically given up on trying to convince the others to stop this foolish little venture of theirs. "So when do we start?"

Chris and Nat grinned at Alex's new mentality. "We take up stalking positions right now," Chris answered. The three exited Nat's room, and went to find a good vantage point so they can spot the two as they exit the corridor that leads to the pool. They waited for quite a long time, making all three of them wonder why they didn't hit the buffet first. After some more agonizing moments of boring silence the three finally saw Light and Krystal heading towards the pool. They all moved as close as possible behind the married couple without alerting Krystal.

Light made a bee line toward the pool and took a nose dive into the water. Krystal didn't want to get wet just yet. She spread one of her longer beach towels over an unoccupied lawn chair, put some sun glasses on her eyes and laid herself down. The heat of the sun and the fresh sea air helped to relax her nerves. This entire honeymoon had been wonderful but also stressful, and because of that she was sure that she'd get an extreme case of paranoia. Thankfully there was only one more day after today of the actual honeymoon. On the morning of the seventh day, the ship was going to arrive on the docks of Washington.

The three schemers were just around the corner waiting a little longer before sending Alex out to face the blue vixen. They were just hoping they waited long enough to keep from arousing her suspicion. Alex walked up to her carefully and cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up at the boy curiously and tilted her shades to get a better view of him. "Yes, what is it?"

Alex looked a little flushed about asking her about this, but perhaps that would help his little act. "Uh, Krystal, I need to ask you something…in private." The vulpine raised an eyebrow at the word 'private.'

"And how 'private' are we talking about here?"

"Well, put simply…I need advice on girls!" Krystal took off her shades and looked at him in surprise.

"Alex, don't tell me you've met someone?" Alex flushed at the accusation and nodded his head to confirm whatever it was she was thinking. Krystal gave him a comforting smile and sighed. "It's about time you tried to find someone. I was beginning to feel that you were some kind of hermit and wouldn't gain any interest in the fairer half. Okay, I'll grab Light and we can go someplace more private to talk about this little issue of yours." Krystal was just trying to tease Alex a little. Krystal went over to the pool and whistled in Light's direction. "Light, Darling, we need to talk about something."

Her husband swam over to the side of the pool and looked up to ask her, "About what?"

"Not what," Krystal turned and pointed at Alex, who was standing there waiting for them. "Who. Alex wants us to give him a little advice on girls. I think he might have met someone on board the ship." Krystal was beaming at the idea of helping Alex with his relationship problems.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Light could already see that this sort of thing could take a while so he tried to get out of being his wife's visual aid.

"Simple, Alex needs a good role model on what a good guy should be. He also needs to know what to do with his ego when he knows the girl is right and he isn't." Light could see no way out of this so he sighed and nodded. The young man dragged himself out of the pool and Krystal grabbed his hand to bring him over to his friend. "Okay, I got Light so let's go to the dining room. We can discuss all of this over breakfast." Light and Krystal walked away from a blushing Alex, who followed them shortly after. As soon as they were out of sight, Chris and Nat moved over to Krystal's beach basket inconspicuously so they didn't make themselves look like a bunch of thieves. Chris slipped the room key in his pocket and nodded to Nat. The two walked slowly away until they went through the corridor entrance to reach Chris' room first to get his equipment. Chris opened his door and pulled a briefcase from under his bed.

"With this, we have all but won this little campaign." Chris' smiles gave an innocent appearance but there was a distinct maliciousness about them. Nat looked at the equipment for the first time since hearing about Chris' spy stash. Nat smiled in almost a mimic of Chris' own. The two left the room to go to their friends', with every intent on invading their privacy in the worst way possible. They weren't sure how long Alex could stall them so they worked fast. Chris took command at this point. "I'll start in the bedroom, you take the bathroom."

"Got it." Nat moved quickly to his directed destination. The raven haired boy carefully placed the bug that Chris handed to him earlier on the wall. He chose the wall opposite the shower head based on the assumption that the shower's occupants will have their face turned away from the nozzle; because that's what he did when he took a shower. The bar in front of it also provided some cover. He laughed in his throat as he finished the instillation. "Sorry guys. I'm not going to have any mistakes this time." Nat made his exit and saw Chris setting up the instillation for the last bug.

"So how did the instillation go? You didn't have any problems, did you?" Chris didn't really look like he cared. The guy just wanted to make some small talk while he finished the set up.

"Naw, it was easy enough. I can't believe that after all of this time, we could have just done this."

Chris stopped working to address Nat face to face. "I honestly didn't think you'd need it. I figured you were underhanded enough to handle your own dirty work. I was wrong apparently."

Nat felt a little miffed about that comment. "Hey! I've been above and beyond underhanded. I can't help it that all of these little happenings occur. I'd like to see you fill my shoes for a day." Chris finished up and started wiping invisible dust off himself.

"I am. Well regardless, this should do the trick. Let's return the key and collect our distraction before we get found out." Nat nodded in agreement. They only hoped Alex was faring well listening to Krystal's advice. The two made sure the room looked the way it did before they came in. There was no sense in causing more suspicion. Chris and Nat put the key back where they found it. Immediately, they ran to the outside of the dining room entrance. Nat decided to take a small peak inside to look for Alex. He quickly found his friend sitting with Light and Krystal in the far end of the dining room hall. Thankfully, Alex's seat was facing their direction. Having Light and Krystal's back to them was a plus.

"Chris," Nat whispered just in case Krystal's hearing was better than they thought. "Were in luck. Take a look." Chris did as Nat asked and found that he liked what he saw.

"This is good. It looks like Light and Krystal don't suspect a thing." Chris began to silently laugh at himself. It was funny how Alex looked so embarrassed about this whole mess. It was even more hilarious how Light and Krystal were mistaking about what he was blushing for. "I think it's time I save our friend from any more embarrassment. Don't you?"

"I don't know. I think I'd let him squirm a little longer." Chris ignored what Nat said and poked his body through the doorway.

The past 15 or 20 minutes had been a living nightmare for Alex. Ever since being dragged to the dining room hall, Krystal had bombarded the poor boy with both embarrassing questions like 'What part of her body are you most attracted to?' Then she would give annoyingly sappy advice. Right now, Krystal was going over how important it was to communicate. This scene sort of reminded him of another conversation he had with his mother and father not too many years ago, regardless, it was just embarrassing all the same.

"Now listen to me Alex. This is a very important part. If this girl is truly special to you, you have to let her know in your own special way." Krystal felt like she was doing the world a favor in helping Alex out with his girl problems. "Light let me know how special l was by choosing my feelings over his. However, my feelings for him won over my desires to go back to my world." At that point, she grabbed Light by the shoulder and pulled him close to her. Light felt a little blush come from the extra attention his wife was giving him in front of Alex, but he loved it and more than ever though, he loved her. He knew Krystal was prying too much into their friend's private life, but he hoped Alex was listening to her. She knew what she was talking about. And Alex did appreciate the advice he was getting. It would be useful later In the future. Right now though, he just wanted to get out of here with his dignity intact. It was only a couple seconds after the vulpine princess pulled her husband close to her that Alex saw Chris wave at him from the hall's entrance. He guessed that meant they finished their mission. He decided to wait until Krystal was done with her current sentence before stopping her.

"Krystal, thanks for all of the advice you've given me. I've got to go now but I'll be sure to take everything to heart. Thank you, see you guys later." Alex offered his hand to Krystal. She shook it while thinking it was a bit strange that Alex wanted to leave so soon. She repelled the strange feeling off and smiled to him.

Krystal pulled Light into a hug and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I really hope Alex makes the right decision with this girl."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Alex. He for one has more of a chance at finding a girl in this world than I do." Krystal gave him a narrowed questioning look. Light saw her eyes narrow any (Any?) quickly recovered. "I mean that I'm glad that I couldn't find someone in this world or else I never would have met my one TRUE love." Krystal's eyes stayed narrowed. The narrowed stare made him slightly nervous. He waited for a few seconds before she said anything.

"It'll pass for now. Alright, late go back out to swim at the pool." Light nodded and followed her back to the pool.

When everyone's favorite married couple reached the pool, they didn't notice three pairs of eyes watching them from the corridors entrance. "Are you sure they suspect nothing?" Nat wanted to make sure nothing went wrong with this particular plan.

"Other than me leaving all of a sudden, I don't think they suspect anything."

"Good enough for me. Let's get to my room "The small group headed toward Chris' room and locked the door to keep uninvited guests out. Nat and Alex sat on Chris' bed while Chris himself set up a small surveillance television. "And now we wait." Silence broke out among the boys. None of them thought about what they could do with all of the spare time while they waited for Light and Krystal to get back to their room to…"wrap up the night."

Nat broke the silence. "So what do we do now?"

Chris and Alex shrugged. "I brought some board games with me," the former said.

"Why not," Alex sighed.

The boys spent the rest of the passing hours playing various games Chris had brought with him. It was 8 in the evening and the three conspirators were in the middle of trying to conquer each other's armies in 'Risk'. Chris always said he would rule the world. Nat and Alex were struggling just to keep their main armies together. Chris was about ready to decimate Nat's main army in Russia when they heard a noise come from the surveillance equipment. The three of them got up and, to Nat's relief, saw Light and Krystal enter the room together. "This is it." To Nat it felt like an old dream was coming true at last.

Light and Krystal had walked into their room and didn't notice the very small black marks on the walls. Krystal walked over to a coffee table that was sitting next to the bed. She placed her basket onto its surface which, coincidentally, blocked one of Chris' bugs. Nat and Alex slowly turned their faces to Chris. He was actually surprised at this. Chris then turned to face the others. "It was just a coincidence. Nothing more." The boy was still confident in his other bugs.

After Krystal set down her basket, she crept up to Light seductively. Light was going through his clothes trying to find a nice, dry pair of pants to wear. He was freezing after a swim like that. He wasn't cold for much longer. A pair of furred arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. Much like the time when she returned to him. He certainly wasn't cold anymore. "What's that for?" Light could almost feel Krystal purring into his back. "You're being awfully affectionate today."

"I can't help it. Helping Alex with his relationship problems just reminded me of you the entire time." She kissed his cheek and let go of him.

"Where are you going? I was just getting comfortable." He watched as she walked away toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to go freshen up. Once I'm out, the both of us can get comfortable together." Light blushed heavily. Even though they had spent this whole week in bed together, Krystal still had such an effect on him. He wouldn't replace these feelings she instills in him for the world. He honestly believed no one could love him the way she did.

Light's friends had watched tentatively as Krystal entered the bathroom. Nat was going crazy with anticipation." Chris quick, switch to the bathroom." Chris did as he was frantically told and switched to the visuals it was streaming. When Krystal entered the bathroom, she absentmindedly took a really thick towel and put it on a towel rack. The bug Nat had placed peaked over the rack bar. The towels' thickness managed to barely block the bugs view. Alex's left eye twitched.

"Nat, why did you put the bug there?"

Nat began to laugh nervously. "Well, all of the towels here are so thin, I didn't think she would bring her own… or one so thick for that matter." A collective groan resonated between the three. They groaned even louder when they heard the drizzling of the shower start. They could hear Krystal's whistling but couldn't see her. "I really can't believe this."

Chris tried to stay optimistic about the whole situation. "Don't worry guys; we still have two more bugs. There is absolutely no way the last two bugs could fail." Chris then switch to the bug under the room's light switch and waited for Krystal to come out.

When Krystal finished her shower, she put on some new underwear that had a lace veil attached to it. She came out and watched Light's eyes grew bigger than they had been since their first night together. Unknowing to them, there were several pairs of eyes watching intently. They could only see her back and part of her right side, but she was beautiful all the same. She was indeed the embodiment of sexiness right now. Light watched from the bed as Krystal stood in front of him in her lingerie. She gave him a playful growl. Nat and the others inched their faces closer to the screen anxiously. Light and Krystal started to Kiss each other passionately as Light's hands went to the small of Krystal's back. Their friends watched from behind Krystal as he unclasped her bra. All three of the unknown observers were sweating on their blow as Light did so. When the laced brassiere came off, they could see her bare back. Before anything else could be seen, Light discarded the piece of clothing by tossing it into the air.

Incidentally, one of the straps hooked itself onto the light switch as it fell downwards. Nat, Chris and Alex started going nuts when their view was blocked once more "No, no, no, no." Nat was going insane. "HURRY! SWITCH TO THE NEXT ONE!" Chris hurriedly fumbled with the controls in front of him to open the last stream of video. It was already too late. The covers were already wrapped around them. "No, this is just too much." Nat pushed Chris aside to hog the view. He was almost begging for nothing else to happen. No such luck. Just as the covers began to fall off the intimate couple, ironically enough, a fly landed right on top of the last bug. Nat quietly stood up and left the room.

Chris looked over at Alex and whispered," I think I finally figured out what the problem is."

"Punishment from God?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah," Chris agreed wholeheartedly.

Light and Krystal were in the covers… getting to know each other better when the door slammed open. Light and Krystal screamed for a couple seconds but stopped when they saw it was just Nat…with bags under his eyes…and a loaf of wheat bread? They watched as Nat walked over to one of the walls and violently beat one particular spot over and over again while screaming, "STUPID BUG!!!" Once he calmed down, he left just as suddenly as he came. The two eyed the doorway that Nat had left through in shock. Krystal looked at Light from the corner of her eye. "Was that…" Light nodded slowly, his eyes still transfixed on the outside hall. "And was that…a loaf of bread? "Light nodded again. "…I think I may be ill."

"You may not be the only one," Light said before going to the door and closing it. This time, they remembered to lock the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here we are. Here's a little update on "Breaking the Barriars." It's already in the outlining stages right now. I call this phase one. Next is phase two, getting the story into it's raw form. Then phase three, remove as many verbs-to-be as possible and make the sentences more intricate. Then phase four, have it proof read by someone I know (for this phase, I'm either going to get an old English teacher of mine to do this or get my aunt to do it. She's a school teacher and encourages me often to seek her help on things. Unfortunately, that also includes my current love life. My grandma, aunt, and Chris, strangely enough, know this girl named Ginelle and want to set me up with her. It's wierd how my grandma from my Father's side and my aunt from my Mother's side know this girl, considering that they never talk to each other, but CHRIS TOO!!!) And finally phase five, the final revisions and publishing. There is the whole plan my friends. Well, later. **


	10. Meeting For the Week's End

**Author's Notes: YES!!! After all of this time, I'm back (And better than ever)! Sorry about the long wait. I had to do three essays in less than three weeks. This is the final chapter of the midquel. The epilogue will be coming up soon so watch out for that. Good news everyone, I do NOT have an English or Writing course this semester so I'll be placing most if not all of my writing into the sequel. That should start coming out near the beginning of winter.**

**To WraithX2: Yes, a good chunk of the story will be a Light/Krystal/Fox triangle. Can you imagine the complications? I can and it's going to be a whirlwind of emotions. And I will be pulling Fox and his team (minus Krystal obviously) from after the end of Starfox Command.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy it, R&R. The usual.**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

**Meeting for the Week's End**

Light and Krystal opened their room door cautiously. Their minds were still reeling from last night's unusual occurrence. If Krystal wasn't paranoid before, she was now. The strange happening, that included Nat and a loaf of bread, was enough to stop the young couple from doing what they had intended. The two had decided to go to sleep after locking up the door and window.

Light dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans. Krystal had some blue sweat pants and wore a purple blouse with blue rose petals decorating it.

Paranoia aside, Krystal was absolutely livid. She didn't know what business Nat had busting through their door, she didn't really care though. Right now, in Krystal's mind, Nat was wanted dead or _barely _alive. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT INSECT!!!" Light was terrified of his wife at the moment. She had stomped pasted him to get outside of the room. Light went to catch up to her and clasped Krystal's right hand with both of his.

"Krystal, I really think we should leave this alone. We don't even know what his real intentions were…besides going insane and attacking our wall." It didn't really matter what words Light tried to smother her rage. Nat had attacked their _wall_ with _bread_; that was crazy even for Nat. It was a beyond strange concept to grasp, a concept he may never fully understand. Krystal didn't even want to try to understand why he committed such a strange act; she only wanted to gut him with her bare claws.

"Those friends of ours have been up to something. I don't know what it is, but if it's something perverted and involves me, heads WILL roll!"

"Come on Krystal, Mom and Dad are waiting for us in the dining room. If you want to ring the other's necks then please wait until after breakfast. They'll be there too you know." Krystal thought for a second before sighing in surrender.

"Alright, we'll go. But if I catch Nat or the others red-handed, I'll disembowel them where they stand."

"Deal." Light was willing to take any kind of compromise he could get. They really needed to get to breakfast before it started. He felt sorry for his three friends but time was of the essence. This was the last day of their honeymoon and they wanted to spend it with family and friends…assuming three of them don't get found dead before the day was done. Light let one of his hands go and they started walking away to the dining hall for the morning banquet.

Nat and Chris were in the arcade playing video games. Nat was depressed. He had tried to get that shot with his entire cunning and mischievous mind. He had nothing though. Chris saw first hand what exactly he had been dealing with. Even a full proof plan from Chris had failed terribly. Alex came inside the room to get the others for the morning banquet. "Well, hello there boys." Alex walked up to Nat with a smile on his face. The last night's events were utterly hilarious. "So what's the big plan today?"

"I don't know. No matter what we do, the end result is the same." Alex smiled at this. He was actually beginning to enjoy all of this craziness. His biggest reason for enjoying it so much was watching Nat fail in consistently funnier ways.

"In that case, I guess it's time for us to quit." Alex only said this to be some sort of voice of reason, although he wanted to continue this wacky behavior they had going for them. Nat said he had something a little different this time .

"There isn't one. I quit." Alex's smile deflated. This was something he didn't expect from his underhanded friend.

"Wait a minute…you quit? You?"

Nat moaned slightly. "Yep. I decided to just say 'screw it.' I mean, we have all of the pictures we need for merchandising. We can just get rich gradually."

Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't believe it. Don't you have any more wild schemes up your sleeve?"

"Like what for example?" Nat gave Alex a skeptical look. The younger of the three had been trying to get them to stop what their doing from the very beginning. Why in the world would he stop now?

"Well…I don't know, but you're the mastermind behind all of this."

"While that maybe true, I really have decided to give up on this little venture. It just isn't lucrative." This was a new concept for Alex. For the first time in what seemed like eons, Nat gave up on a dastardly plot to get rich quick.

"Wow. I never though I'd see the day."

Nat kept his focus on the racing game he was playing. "That makes three of us."

Alex had mixed feelings about Nat's sudden change. On one hand he was glad that Nat had finally grown some common sense. On the other hand…it was just hilarious to watch Nat's reaction when he failed. 'Oh well,' Alex thought. "That's a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess so. At least I no longer have to risk life and limb for something that might have made me filthy, stinking rich." Nat lost his focus during that small speech and crashed his virtual car into the wall head on. The game screen read 'game over.' Nat sat there for a few moments to breath in and out a couple of times before jumping out with repressed energy. After getting out of the game seat, Nat looked rejuvenated. He also had an award winning smile glowing on his face. "YEAH," He bellowed with resolution. "Who needs those pics to get rich? I've taken enough to start an official fan club." Nat turned to Chris, who was trying to break the world record for the highest score on Donkey Kong. "Chris, what does your cousin have ordered for us right now?"

Chris paused his game and turned to the other two. "My cousin has us down for coffee mugs, and t –shirts. Why?" Chris was genuinely curious at Nat's question. Something was going on in that boy's head, and that something had to have involved tons of money.

"I want you to call him as soon as possible. I want frisbees, bobble heads, purses, and yes…I even want the Krystal action figure!" Chris smiled at this. Financially, it was a big risk. If Nat's wildly mad grin was any indicator though, a huge fan club could bring in hundreds of thousands of dollars.

Chris laughed in his throat, "Understood. When we get to land, I'll call my cousin as soon as I can."

"Good." Nat had a victorious smile on his face. His head was clearer than it had been for the past few days. It honestly didn't matter if they couldn't get those nude shots. They had so many shots, bikini shots primarily, it was almost impossible for them to not make money.

"Since this business meeting is over," Alex interrupted Nat's current train of thought. "We need to get to the breakfast banquet. They'll be beginning soon." The three left the arcade and went to go toward the direction of the dining hall. They were almost to the hall when Chris suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute guys."

"What is it Chris," Alex asked.

"You guys go on ahead of me. There's something I need to take care of first. Save me a seat." Chris left the group to look at each other in confusion. Nat and Alex shrugged and went along their own way.

As Nat and Alex walked through the dining room entrance, they spotted Light and Krystal in the line for food. "Hey, Alex. I think we should wait a while before we get our food." Alex turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"What for, I'm starving to death."

Nat pointed out Krystal's current expression; It did not look like a happy one. "Because I want to hold off my execution for as long as humanly possible." Alex took a second glance at Krystal. Her left eye was giving off a light twitch. Not a good sign. Alex quietly nodded. The boy wanted some clam chowder but there was no way he was going to risk having that as a last meal. The two went to stay out of sight of the disgruntled bride.

After getting trays full of food, Light and Krystal walked briskly to where Light's parents were eating. They sat down and the humiliation immediately began. This time however, it was Sarah who initiated the embarrassing questions. "So Krystal, am I a grandmother yet?" Light and Krystal resigned themselves with a heavy sigh. They had a feeling it would be like this for quite sometime. Light was tired trying to explain that it was impossible because of the species difference. Krystal had no intention of telling her husband about her wish until she felt the time was right.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm not pregnant…yet." Light looked at his wife questioningly. Krystal saw the lookout of the corner of her eye.

"What?"

Light thought about asking what she said but kept his mouth shut. He guessed that 'yet' was only his imagination. Krystal however, knew something he didn't.

"Nothing," he replied to his blue furred wife. Krystal nodded and started to dig into her fried chicken. Light was beginning on his macaroni when Jenny and Sheldon sat to Light's right. "Jenny? Sheldon? What's bean happening you guys? We haven't seen you two in a while."

Sheldon sat beside Light, and Jenny beside him. "We've been getting to know each other," said Sheldon.

"Really?" Krystal's interest was piqued. She had been wondering what those two were up to these days.

Jenny answered the question. "Although I don't like to admit it. The other night was one of the sweetest nights of my life. We've been inseparable ever since." The young girl had a small on her face as she said this "Thank you Krystal. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Krystal said with a giggle. Suddenly, Krystal caught a glance of something, or someone to be more specific, moving toward a table that was pretty far away from theirs. "Hey you!" The figure stopped moving abruptly. "Turn around slowly." The individual rotated until both pair's of eyes locked onto each other. "NAT!!!" she heart the boy mutter 'crap' to himself before trying to make a run for it. Krystal wasn't about to let him get away. She pushed her seat aside and leapt over the table to catch him. She caught Nat by the collar and pulled him to face her. "Hello there Bug, are you having a good day?"

Nat was in trouble. Not too long ago, Alex went to the restroom just before they could get in line. So he was left alone to wait for his friend and stay out of a certain princesses' sight, which failed. "Well, good enough."

She gave him an insidious smile. "Good, because I want you to enjoy your health while you still can." Nat gulped. Alex had eventually gotten out of the restroom and went to scout out his friend in the crowds of individuals. He finally spotted Nat; unfortunately he was currently busy 'conversing' with everyone's favorite vulpine. He quickly made to leave the dining hall, going against his stomach's protests. Alex's fortune wasn't much better than Nat. The latter saw Alex behind Krystal and she followed his eyes to see the fleeing boy. Before Alex could exit the area, Krystal caught him with her other hand. She choked him back in the room. "Well looky here. An A.V. boy in one hand and an insect in the other. Whatever am I going to do with you two?" Although it was a rhetorical question, the two didn't dare answer her for fear of what the answer might be. The only thing they could do was shrug. "Well you know what I'm gonna do?" They closed their eyes waiting for pain. "I'm going to let you go." They each opened a cautionary eye.

"Really," Nat said. Alex thought this was a miracle in the making.

She nodded with a 'mmm-hmmm.' "It's a time for celebration. You might as well enjoy your time on the cruise." She loosened her grasp and let the two get back on their feet.

"Wow, thanks," Alex replied with relief. Nat still couldn't believe it.

"This is pretty awesome of you."

"Oh it's no problem." She started to walk away and leave the two with calmer minds when she turned around suddenly. "Besides…when we get on shore, there will be hospitals available to take you in when I'm finished shattering your bones." The fear immediately began flowing back to them. Then she looked at them with a vampire smirk. "And once you check out, I'll swipe both of your crutches, club your limbs with those, and break your bones all over again." Her smirk seamlessly switched to an innocent smile. "Well, see you both at the fireworks show this evening." As Krystal left to go join Light and his parents, she crossed paths with Chris. He had left Nat and Alex to go break into Light and Krystal's room to steal back his bugs and microphones. He couldn't find one of them though. As the two crossed paths, Krystal stopped him in his tracks. "Chris," He turned to look at her. She flicked something small at him, which he expertly caught. It was the missing bug. The one Nat destroyed in his fit of rage. The guy forgot to take the broken bug back. "I don't have any authority over your pain…but Kayla does. Bye-bye." She waved and left him suddenly scared for his life. Chris went to join the others and they looked at each other. They were in for one agonizing homecoming.

Once the sun started to set on the reflective horizon on the sea, all of the passengers of the ship gathered on the deck to watch the last event of the fun filled week. Light and Krystal gathered with all of their friends and family. Everyone waited patiently for the firework show to begin. As soon as the sun set completely, a voice boomed across the mass of people to gain their attention. "Welcome everyone," Leonidas roared. "I have enjoyed our time together immensely. I hope this week together has been one of the most fun any of us humans, or alien princesses, have ever had. We must remember that the reason for this entire celebration is to witness the first step of the Earth's integration with planet Cerinia. This goodwill marriage will keep both of our planets on the terms it should be. In peace. The Captain raised a glass of red wine before the people. And now, let us give cheers to our happy couple as we end our fine cruise." Everyone gave a loud cheer to the flushing young man and young woman. "And now, let the fireworks begin!"

As the old sea Captain finished his speech, the ships crew started launching rocket after flaming rocket into the dark heavens. The colored blasts in the sky were beautiful. Light looked next to him and saw the most beautiful creature among creation…to him at any rate. Her already wonderful face glowed in the presence of the colorful blasts. Krystal caught Light's gaze and smiled. Despite all of the madness this honeymoon had brought on she knew in her heart that it was still worth it. She got closer to Light and leaned her body into his so she could draw comfort in him as they watched the marvelous display of dazzling explosions. After a couple of minutes, Krystal decided it was time to retire even though the fireworks show was only just beginning. "Hey Light. Let's go to bed."

Her husband looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I just want to end the night a little bit differently." He eyed her for a moment before what she really meant dawned on him. He mouthed an 'Oh' to her before a soft smile graced his gentle features. Light then quietly led his wife out of the crowd and to their room. Sarah and Tim had been watching their exchange and smiled to each other in understanding when the two newly weds left. Not even noticing that the presence of the two being honored were no longer present, the crowd on the bow watched the fireworks burst in the sky for another half-hour.

While the passengers of the cruise ship watched the beauty of the reds, greens, whites, and blues booming in the starry night above, their eyes fixated themselves to what they all believed to be a part of the show. The good Captain knew better. The guests believed they were seeing was a fancy new type of firework. Leonidas' ocean blue eyes widened in frozen panic. All of the joy of the night's celebrations had left him. What replaced that joy was a terrible fear for the future of their planet.

Back at the excavation site, the assistant who escorted Allistor and Lindsey to the hidden chamber came running in from outside. His eyes exuded the fear he felt inside. He was panting and couldn't speak very clearly. All of his words were broken because of constant stuttering he was exhibiting. He was finally able to choke out what he had intended to scream out instead. "Professor…Allistor. We have a…serious problem." As well as the rest of the scientists and workers, Allistor and Lindsey dropped what they were doing and looked at young man's condition. He looked like he just saw his own death before his very eyes.

Allistor and Lindsey ran up his new assistant and helped to keep the keep the boy from staggering off his feet. "It's alright. Now calm down for a moment and tell us what happening." Lindsey tried to be as consoling as possible for the poor guy.

His panting started to slow down but he began to look at her with the widest frightened eyes she had ever seen. He also started to slowly shake his head but she couldn't tell why he made such a gesture. "Not happened…happening! Outside…in the sky!" Lindsey's gaze left the spooked assistant and stared at Allistors'. She turned back to the boy and ordered him gently, "Please stay right here." She turned back to her partner. "Let's go." Allistor nodded and started making a jog with Lindsey to the darkened outside. Once outside of ruins where his first adventure with Krystal ended, he saw the beginning of the next one in the starry horizon.

The wedding guests on the cruise ship watched as the last firework shot off and explode in the sky. They had all wondered why the strange red light they saw wasn't dissipating. Once the dancing lights from the last rocket dispersed, there was a collective gasp. It wasn't only the guests on the cruise ship or the scientists and archaeologists at the Konossos ruins, but the entire half of the world that wasn't facing away from the terrifying astral anomaly. All those who could see it, saw what looked like the veil of the night being torn with crimson tears. Once a large chunk of the darkness became completely entrapped by the zigzagging tears or cracks, the peaceful black was replaced by a sky only seen in nightmares. A gripping clutched the gullets of everyone who dared to watch as a swirling blood colored vortex could now be seen. It might have been the imaginations of the onlookers but many could have sworn that they could a deadly howl, one that sounded too similar to the howl of a raging twister.

Nat, Chris, Alex, and all of their friend and family had an alarming amount of shock set on them. Alex finally said what everyone was thinking. "Oh my God!"

Nat stared up into sky with as much seriousness he was capable of. "This looks like trouble!" For one of the first times in his life, Chris was speechless.

Back at the exaction site, all of the available staff stood watching. They felt as helpless as newborn kittens. Within a moment's notice, the swirling vortex of a crimson sky and its ripping tendrils disappeared leaving the night as it was before. Every part of Lindsey's being trembled. "What in the world…was that?"

Allistor looked at her with as much fear as her but his facial features managed to hide what he felt. He looked at her with terrible foreboding. "The beginning…of the end!" She was afraid of what he might say but nothing could have prepared her for that.

As the horrified and stupefied public murmured amongst themselves, Light and Krystal slept soundly in their bed. Their extremities were wrapped around the other and they had slight smiled whilst they dreamed of a beautiful future together. A stark contrast for what truly waited and lurked around the bend of their happy life. Even in the midst of the shadow that would soon envelope them all, Krystal's subconscious mind placed her blue furry hand on the lower part of her stomach. The wish she made at the end of the great adventure that brought Light and she together…had finally come true.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now how's that for ominous. Just as a reminder. You will not need to remember the info. in this story. All of the important information will be revisited in the sequal.**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here is the epilogue to conclude this novella. It's short but to the point. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please remember to read and review. Remember to look out for the sequal coming this winter. If your not a member of the site but would like to have a notification of when the novel actually comes, please go to my web site and sign the guest book, leaving your e-mail address with the message.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy and Read and Review.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

After the cruise ship entered the port in D.C., Krystal made good on her promise to dish out pain. Although she didn't really send Nat and Alex to the hospital, the physician they called had recommended that the two stay off of their feet for at least a week. Once Monday rolled around, so would Nat and Alex in a couple wheel chairs though, to Nat's strange mind, it was worth it.

Chris received a mouthful from Kayla for playing his part in Krystal's honeymoon madness. A few slaps and a prompt but vicious stomping on his feet gave him the message. The result was a severely swelled up foot for five days and nights; It was a comical sight to see Chris with a limp in his strides.

Once Light, Krystal, and Light's parent's entered their home after their long vacation, they dropped their luggage on to the floor and stretched like cats. It was a little in the afternoon and even though it wasn't late, the four decided to go take some showers and get some rest for the coming day. Up in the newly wed's room, Light was taking a shower first. Krystal took the time before her turn to pull out a safe box from under their bed. She opened it and took out a couple round objects; both of them hidden under a silk cloth. She delicately peeled the cloth off to look at her precious treasures.

One of the objects was the mini-disc Chris Stamper gave her. In that disc was the data that made up Sabre, the brother she never knew she had. The other object was a copy of 'Starfox Adventures.' Light had given Chris his copy back and bought his own a couple weeks after he was reunited with Krystal. It may take many years but she was determined to someday get her family back. She only hoped her parents would accept Light. She was, after all, married to him now.

Light walked out the door of his private bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Krystal, the shower is free now." She nodded and wrapped her treasures in the silk before replacing them in the safe box. '_Someday I'll save you all_,' Krystal thought to herself. '_Someday._'

A couple weeks later, Light, Krystal, Tim, and Sarah had a king crab dinner together. Krystal had been getting sick recently so it was hard to just eat. Just looking at her plate made her feel full and sick to her stomach.

While eating his plate, Light felt nature calling him so he excused himself to the bathroom. When he left, Sarah turned to her new daughter-in-law. "Krystal." The girl in question looked up to the older woman.

"Yes?"

"Here, I want you to take this. Don't show it to Light." Sarah pulled out a small rectangular contraption out of her purse and handed it to the young woman. Krystal took it and observed it curiously.

"What is it?" Krystal asked while turning it over in her paws

"Well, you have been sick for a while…and in cycles." Krystal eyed her for a moment before realizing what it was. A wave from a perfect storm of happiness swept over her.

"You mean…I could be…pregnant." Sarah nodded with a gleeful smile. Krystal could hardly believe it. Sure, she did make that wish but she was a little skeptical about it working. The signs were there though. Krystal wondered why she hadn't noticed before. She slipped the small box into her sweat pants.

"When Light returns, I want you to excuse yourself and take the test." Krystal nodded.

"But…why shouldn't I tell Light. I mean, he is my husband. Tim chose to respond to her question.

"Because, I think its fun to see him keep guessing." Krystal laughed. Light's father was mischievous; his way of having fun was always subtle. Light returned from the restroom and Krystal excused herself. Light believed she had been waiting to take her turn and suspected nothing. Krystal went inside the bathroom and read the instructions before taking the test.

The test read positive. She was a mother.

A few days later, Nat, Chris, and Alex met each other early in the morning before school started. They were at Chris' house at around 6 in the morning. Chris' cousin had made a delivery to his house and had given him a dozen boxes. Each box had a different kind of memorabilia. Nat looked overly proud of himself. He grabbed Chris and Alex by the shoulders. "Fellows, today is the beginning of our happy and rich lives." The group loaded Chris' truck with the packages and drove to the school. Before most of the kids could enter the building, the three set up their new stand and placed the many different souvenirs on the table. Then they put up a sign to complete the setup. When the buses started arriving, their little booth became a wonderful attraction.

Not too long after, Leo, Chuck, and Nickel walked up to the three with expectation. "So, where are our pictures?" Nat reached into his pocket and revealed the photos of Krystal. Leo looked through them and noticed that a few 'choice' pictures were missing. "What about the others?"

Nat laughed. "Sorry Leo, but to be honest with you, we weren't able to get them."

Chuck scoffed. "Yeah right. I bet you wimped out on us." Nat chuckled a little bit.

"Actually, I did every underhanded trick in the book but failed each and every time. And you know what? I don't mind it at all. Why you ask? Because I'm going be filthy stinking rich anyway." The young men with the pictures scoffed again and left without another word.

When Light and Krystal got to school, they were immediately greeted to a sight that Krystal immediately felt distaste for. Nat, Chris, and Alex were on the other side of the entry hall at a small stand with a ton of studentss swarming around it. Above the stand was a sign that said, 'Official Krystal Fan Club and Memorabilia Shop.' Krystal and Light approached the guy's stand but Light stopped behind the crowd of people while Krystal plowed through them to see just what the three were up to; Light was right to stand back and watch. When Krystal got to the front, she felt shock and anger at the same time. There were pictures, T-shirts, and a bunch of other trinkets that had images of herself and her crazy honeymoon on them. None of the images were actually explicit but the shirts had images of her in a bikini on it, and she wasn't going to stand to allow any of these perverts to wear an image that revealed that much of her flesh and fur. "GUY'S, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL OF THIS!!!"

Light and Krystal's friends had a decent amount of fear in their eyes, and they looked at each other in nervousness. "I'm sorry folks but shops closed," Nat said quickly as the three grabbed as much possessions their arms could carry before making a run for it. They weren't fast enough to escape. They left their school building that day with painful lumps on their heads, and wallets full of cash. To Nat, Chris, and Alex, it was all worth the pain.

* * *

**Author's note: There you have it. "Breaking the Barriers" will be my last starfox fic, so I will do my best to make it THE best. This novella was dedicated to all of those light hearted people we have lost over the years. Thank you all for showing your support for my series, and goodbye until the winter.**


End file.
